Too Shy for a Rainbow
by ghost994
Summary: En un intento de hacer conocer sus sentimientos, Fluttershy comienza a persuadir al objetivo de la afección de su delicado corazón. Como sean, cuando sus intereses parecer muy obvios para sus sentimientos, ¿encontrara ella la fuerza interior para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos a aquella que desea? ¿o el desastre la seguirá a cada paso? (Escrito por SamRose)
1. Chapter 1

OwO buenas gente… -w- si, si… se que tarde un montón, pero aquí vengo con la traducción prometida, este sería directamente el fic que le sigue a silent ponyville, pero solo para aclarar a los nuevos lectores, ósea los que no miraron el anterior… aunque no es necesario leer el silent ponyville para entender este, yo en lo personal recomendaría leer el anterior antes por que luego de esta va el silent ponyville 2… ¬.¬ y bueno, el nombre te lo dice todo… en fin, este solo va a ser el que da inicio al siguiente fic y si leen este pues no van a andar perdidos con muchos eventos que suceden en el 2.

En fin… al igual que antes, iré subiendo caps a medida que los termine de traducir… TnT y que el internet me deje hacerlo ya que vivo en Venezuela y de momento nos la tienen metida con la electricidad y el internet. En fin… al fic.

* * *

Too Shy for a Rainbow

Escrito por SamRose

Capitulo 1

"Hey, ¿estás aquí abajo? Vino la voz quebrada de una pegaso en desarrollo mientras bajaba desde la nubada ciudad de cloudsdale.

Las orejas de Fluttershy se movieron mientras miro al cielo desde tierra, sus amigos animales que habían estado a su alrededor comenzaron a retirarse, regresando a sus vidas de antes que ella llegara.

"Allí estas." La pegaso de cabello arcoíris dijo aterrizando en el suelo a un lado de una pegaso amarilla de patas delgadas, "¿Qué estáshaciendo aquí abajo? ¡Te perdiste toda la carrera! ¡La cual gane, por supuesto!" la pegaso arcoíris dio una voltereta en el aire antes de aterrizar aun lado de ella.

"Oh, lo siento. No soy muy buena voladora así que cuando caí entre en pánico y no fui capaz de detenerme… pero los animales aquí abajo detuvieron mi caída. Los ayude por su bondad, y mira," Fluttershy se levantó y giro su cuerpo para que la pegaso de cabellos arcoíris pudiera ver, "Acabo de obtener mi cutie mark por ello." Ella mostro las tres mariposas que adornaban su flanco.

"¿En serio? ¡también acabo de obtener mi cutie mark!" La pegaso arcoíris dijo mostrando su asombroso relámpago, "¡Esa carrera me mostro mi seria necesidad por la velocidad!" Rainbow rápidamente zigzagueó por los arboles del área, arrancando las hojas de los arboles mientras se movía rá se detuvo ante Fluttershy de nuevo, sonriendo orgullosa.

"Así que ¿Cómo que no eres una buena voladora? El punto del campamento de vuelo es el mejorar, ¿No has estado practicando?" La pegaso arcoíris pregunto curiosa.

"B- Bien… yo… no practico en casa…" Fluttershy chillo suavemente, "Y… no lo estoy haciendo muy bien en mis clases…" Ella raspo su casco contra el suelo. "He estado intentándolo… pero me dijeron que si no alcanzaba a mi clase seria expulsada…" Murmuro tímidamente.

"Bien, ¿Que tal si te enseño entonces?" La emocionada pegaso sonrió.

"¿Q- Que? ¿Ha… Harías eso por mí?" Fluttershy dijo, impactada por la bondad que la potrilla le ofrecía.

"¡Seguro! ¡Amo volar tanto como amo compartir el sentimiento con otros!" la dejo salir una risa, "¡Suena divertido! Como sea, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash."

"O- Oh… yo… yo soy fluttershy…" Fluttershy respondiótranquilamente.

"Un placer conocerte Fluttershy, ahora vamos, necesitamos volver al campamento antes que uno de los concejales empiece a preguntarse donde estamos." Rainbow dijo rápidamente apuntando a la nubosa ciudad sobre ellas.

"Oh… cierto." Fluttershy se había olvidado completamente acerca de sus supervisores, ella se giro hacia sus amigos animales y se despidió de ellos, "Adiós amigos, vendré a visitarlos, lo prometo." Sonrió suavemente. Entonces estiro sus alas y comenzó a batir, levantándose a sí misma lentamente.

"… Wow, enserio te estas luchando, ¿No?" Rainbow dijo inspeccionando la técnica de Fluttershy.

"L- Lo siento…" Fluttershy se disculpo mientras daba lo mejor para volar hasta Rainbow Dash.

"¿Estas segura que podrás volver al campamento por ti misma?"

"Debería ser capaz…" Fluttershy murmuro tranquilamente.

"Bueno bien, vamos entonces." Rainbow dijo, deslizándose casi instantáneamente fuera de vista. Fluttershy comenzó su lento vuelo detrásde ella. Rainbow rápidamente voló a un lado de Fluttershy, mirándola un poco molesta.

"¿No puedes volar más rápido que eso?" Rainbow pregunto impaciente.

"L- Lo siento…" Fluttershy se disculpo otra vez.

"Ugh." Rainbow se llevó un casco a su rostro, "Muy bien, iremos a tu paso… por aburrido que sea." Las dos entonces lentamente hicieron su camino devuelta a las nubes.

"A sido un tiempo desde la última vez que vi tu cabaña." Rainbow Dash dijo caminando a través de la sala de la casa de Fluttershy, "A pesar que sigo pensando que las nubes hacen un hogar más cómodo." Noto ella el piso de madera.

"Bueno, quizás, pero entonces mis animales no serán capaces de permanecer dentro." Fluttershy dijo, asomando su cabeza por la Puerta de la cocina, "De todos modos, me gusta estar cerca del suelo. Es más confortable." Rio suavemente antes de Volver a sus ollas hirviendo. Inhalo en aroma de lo que estaba cocinando, midiendo como estaba de quedando.

Las revolvió una con una cuchara, mientras una vertió en otra un poco de condimento. Entonces cuidadosamente abrió la puerta del horno para comprobar como se estaban horneando las cosas de dentro.

'¡Todo luce delicioso!' Fluttershy pensó con un poco de alegría, 'Solo necesito terminar de preparar los aperitivos~' Cerró la puerta del horno y camino hasta su mostrador, mientras cuidadosamente preparaba las ensaladas. Había pagado extra por las más frescas verduras y flores que pudo encontrar, y rematando con las más frescas manzanas de applejack, estas debían de ser las mejores ensaladas que alguna vez hizo. 'Espero que a Rainbow Dash le gusten.'

"Hey Fluttershy… ¿Por qué este conejo está mirándome enojado?" la voz de Rainbow vino de la sala.

La atención de Fluttershy fue instantáneamente desviada, mientras rápidamente miro por la esquina de nuevo. Allí estaba definitivamente el familiar conejo blanco, parándose en la mesa dándole a rainbow una mirada fulminante con sus patas cruzadas.

"¡Conejito Angel!" Fluttershy rápidamente camino hasta el enojado conejo, quien procedió a mirarla con una ceja levantada, "Sabes que es mejor no ser rudo con nuestros invitados." Angel simplemente bufo y volteo su cabezalejos de Fluttershy. "Vamos vamos Angel, se bueno. Te lo prometo, tengo un plato especial para cenar para ti también, así que ¿Puedes prométeme que te portaras bien?

Angel dejo salir un exasperado suspiro mientras golpeaba su frente, entonces se bajo de la mesa y fue a su cama.

"Heh, enserio tienes tu manera con los animales." Rainbow dijo mirando al conejo bajarse, "¿Pero que hay con la aptitud de ese?"

"Oh, Él es solo siempre así. Es ciertamente el más crítico de los aminales aquí, pero también es el que más ayuda." Fluttershy sonreía mientras hablaba, "El me ayuda a cuidar de los otros animales, me ayuda a mantener mi agenda cuando olvido eventos importantes, él incluso me ayuda a hablar cuando no tengo la confianza para hablar por mí misma."

"¿Ese pequeñín hace todo eso?" Rainbow Dash dijo sorprendida.

"Oh sí. Angel es una gran ayuda, no sé qué haría sin él." Fluttershy estaba sonriendo felizmente. Como sea, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una almohada voló, golpeándola en la cara.

"Uh bien… tu pequeño ayudante acaba de tirarte una almohada." Rainbow Dash apunto.

"Uh…" Fluttershy dijo, mirando a ángel. Él estaba apuntando detrás de ella a la cocina. "¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡La comida!" Fluttershy rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la cocina. Fue rápidamente a la estufa y bajo el calor, su sopa estuvo a punto de hervir y hacer un gran desastre en la cocina. Rápidamente se calmó y mientras ella suspiraba aliviada.

"Por cierto, la comida huele genial." Dash la halago mientras caminaba a la cocina oliendo el aire, "No cocino muy bien, así que la mayoría de las veces termino comiendo lo más rápido que pueda meter dentro de un sándwich.

"Oh, Bueno no me molesta cocinar para ti del todo." Fluttershy dijo honestamente, "Deberías de variar tu dieta un poco más; es bueno para ti."Fluttershy sonrió antes de cuidadosamente tomar un trapo en la boca y abrir la puerta del horno. Llego en un y saco la bandeja caliente, donde encima de ella estaban los completamente cocinados postres de su propio diseño, un especial de mazanas picadas como cobertura con pasta endulzada con una cubierta de azúcar cocinada. Era una receta simple, pero una de las que ella se sentía más orgullosas. Ella coloco la bandeja caliente en el mostrador.

"Oh wow, esos se ven asombrosos." Rainbow lamio sus labios por el postre que Fluttershy acababa de sacar.

"Vamos vamos Dash, el postre es para después de la cena. "Fluttershy rio mientras caminaba a las ensaladas, "Estará todo listo en unos pocos minutos más." Ella termino de cortar la manzana para colocarla encima de las ensaladas.

"Si si, solo apúrate, ¡Estoy hambrienta!" Rainbow dijo ansiosa mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala.

Fluttershy cuidadosamente coloco los pedazos de manzanas en las ensaladas ordenadamente. Ella no pudo más que sonreír a su trabajo, los cuales se había asegurado de decorar solo para esta ocasión.

'Ok, los aperitivos están listos, la sopa está terminada y el postre esta hecho.' Dijo Fluttershy haciendo nota mental de que todo estuviera terminado, 'Y el plato principal…' dijo mirando la última olla de la estufa. Saco una pequeña porción de la pasta probándola. 'El plato principal se cocinó a la perfección.' Ella sonrió feliz, apagando la flama y cuidadosamente vertiendo el contenido de la olla en un colador en el lava platos. Coloco la pasta drenada en un bol y comenzó a cuidadosamente sazonar el plato principal.

'¡Todo está saliendo maravillosamente!' Fluttershy dijo animadamente en su mente, 'Oh, espero que a ella le guste todo. Ella dijo que olía bien, pero espero que le guste su sabor. Ha sido mucho desde que tuve a Rainbow Dash para mi misma, espero que ella lo disfrute…'

Fluttershy se sonrojo por sus propios pensamientos; ella no se había dado cuanta de que tan avanzados estaban sus sentimientos. Ligeramente sacudió su cabeza y termino de preparar la pasta. Tendría plenitud de tiempo para pensar en todo una vez que hubiera tenido un agradable tiempo con Rainbow Dash.

Se apresuro para preparar la mesa para ellas dos, colocando dos platos, seguidos por los apropiados utensilios necesitados, entonces coloco las ensaladas primero a un lado de los platos. Saco dos tazones hondos y los lleno de sopa cada uno, antes que colocarlos a un lado de la sopa. Entonces tomo un gran bol de pasta y lo coló en el centro de la mesa.

Fluttershy escudriño la mesa; ella quería que todo estuviera absolutamente perfecto.

'¿Me falta algo? ¿Hay algo que pudiera agregar para hacerlo mejor?' se pregunto a si misma contemplando la mesa. Había cubierto la mesa con su mantel favorito, el cual era un ambiente con un patrón simple de flores. Sabía que lo más seguro es que terminara manchado hoy sabiendo lo desastrosa que podía ser Rainbow al comer, pero a ella no le importaba, ella encantadamente lavaría cualquier mancha.

'¿Serian demasiado velas? Podría tener la idea equivocada… o será eso algo bueno, ¿Pero cómo se sentiría por ellas?' junto sus cascos acariciándolos un poco partiéndose acerca de colocar las velas, esto evocaría a la imagen de una romántica cena a la luz de las venas en su mente, pero ella no estaba segura si Rainbow Dash sentía algo similar a como ella lo sentía…

'O- Oh … ¡Podría colocarlas y decir que es para mejor iluminación si ella pregunta!' La idea rápidamente salió en su cabeza. Ella fue hasta su alacena y saco dos largas velas blancas con sus soportes, colocando cada en uno de ellos en un los lados de la mesa. Entonces cuidadosamente las encendió con fósforos, las velas dieron un suave brillo diferente a la luz de la linternas alrededor de la casa.

'Ok… creo que eso es todo.' Fluttershy inspecciono la mesa una ultima vez, antes de finalmente estar lo suficientemente satisfecha como para invitar a la pegaso de cabellos arcoíris a unírsele para cenar.

"Muy bien, la cena esta lis-" se detuvo a si misma cuando miro a la sala, sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Oh voy a agarrarte apestoso conejo!" rainbow reía mientras que tomaba una almohada en su boca, persiguiendo al conejo blanco mientras intentaba golpear a Angel con ella.

Angel era igualmente culpable, saltando a toda velocidad lejos de Rainbow con una almohada en sus patas delanteras. Los dos habían causado que las plumas de las almohadas comenzaran a volar por el cuarto; los dos estaban haciendo un desastre.

En un rápido giro, Angel salto al aire, rebotando en la pared de la cabaña directo a Rainbow Dash. Los dos chocaron cayendo al piso de la cabaña, enviando una pila de plumas al aire. Rainbow Dash reía mientras las plumas caían a su alrededor y el conejo estaba acostado en su espalda.

"Muy bien, eres bastante divertido, lo admito." Rainbow dijo levantándose y el conejo se deslizo fuera de la espalda de Rainbow. El conejo aterrizo volteando su cabeza lejos de Rainbow, sacudiendo sus patas antes de comenzara saltar alejándose.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Fluttershy pregunto, frunciendo el ceño por el desastre que se había acumulado en su sala de estar.

"Oh, tu conejo me tiro una almohada después que volviera así que tenia que enseñarle quien era la jefa." Rainbow se regodeaba mientras sonreía, "Eso en verdad abrió mi apetito, ¿esta la comida lista?" ella pregunto ansiosamente.

"En realidad lo está, venía a buscarte." Fluttershy sonrió, 'Limpiare el desastre luego de la cena.' El montón de plumas le molestaba, pero ella había preparado una buena cena solo para Rainbow Dash, y no iba a dejarque se desperdiciara.

"¡Asombroso! Muero de hambre." Rainbow dijo rápidamente yendo a la mesa.

"Solo tengo que darle a Angel su cena y estaré lista para comer también." Fluttershy sonrió. Ella rápidamente camino hasta donde habíapreparado el plato especial de Angel para esta noche, para que así pudiera comportarse de la mejor forma durante la cena. Una cacerola especial de zanahorias y flores, su favorito.

Rápidamente ella camino hasta Angel a quien encontró haciendo su camino a su cama, echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Fluttershy coloco el tazón a un lado de su cama.

"Vamos Angel," Fluttershy dijo tan tranquilamente que solo Angel pudo oírla, el miro a ella curiosamente, "Te hice tu cena favorita, así que por favor, ¿podrías portarte bien esta noche por mí?" Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente mientras le hacia ojitos intentando que el conejo cooperara.

Angel la miro casi como si estuviera aburrido. Se golpeo las patas, limpio su frente y entonces señalo a Fluttershy.

"Se que tienes las mejores intenciones para mi… uhm, la mayoría del tiempo, pero por favor, solo por esta noche, ¿me dejarías manejar esto por mi misma?" le rogo ella al conejo.

Angel paso su pata por su pecho, golpeo su espalda y apunto a Fluttershy.

"Muy bien, gracias Angel." Sonrió ella felizmente antes de volver a la cocina.

Rainbow Dash ya estaba a la mitad de su ensalada para cuando Fluttershy se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

"Wow Fluttershy, eres en verdad una buena cocinera." Rainbow lamio sus labios mientras lo ultimo de la ensalada desaparecía en su boca. Fluttershy había lentamente comenzado a hincarle el diente a su ensalada.

"Gracias, significa un montón." Fluttershy ligeramente sonrojada, miro a otro lado esperando que Rainbow Dash no viera su cara sonrojada.

"Hey, ¿Por que la pasta no tiene alguna salsa?" Rainbow dijo curiosamente, poniendo una gran bola de ella en su plato.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿Quieres salsa? Realmente no me gustan así que usualmente solo les doy un extras sazonado y la cubro con queso. A- Aunque puedo hacerte una rápido." Fluttershy casi entro en pánico, lista para levantarse y cocinar otra vez.

"Oh- no hay necesidad Fluttershy." Rainbow chupo uno de los fideos, "es diferente, pero están buenos. Solo que nunca había probado una pasta sin salsa antes." Rainbow tomo una gran bola de pasta a su boca, masticando y tragando todo el camino. Ella en verdad era una comelona desastrosa, pero parecía estarlo disfrutando. "¿Cómo es que haces para que los fideos sepan tan bien? Usualmente son horriblemente blandos." Rainbow elogio.

"O- Oh, eso es fácil solo agregas sal a el agua donde vas a hervir los fideos, si haces que el agua tenga la misma consistencia de agua salada, la sal va a cocinar los fideos. No solo le agrega sabor, si no hace más fácil el cocinado, el queso y la salsa en realidad se pegan a los fideos en vez de deslizarse." Fluttershy explico con sus conocimientos en cocina.

"¿Huh, sal? ¡Nunca lo hubiera adivinado! Seguro que sabes un montón de cocina." Rainbow Dash dejo la pasta por un momento para darle una probada a la sopa de Fluttershy.

"Oh, no es nada en serio." Fluttershy se sonrojo de nuevo,"Solo aprendí sobre el tiempo. Un montón de animales comen diferentes tipos , solo sentí que tenía figurarme cual era la mejor."

"Valió la pena." Rainbow Dash dijo, tomando el plato de sopa y tomándola, terminándola con un gran trago. "¡Amaría tener más de esa sopa!" Ella le dio una descuidada sonrisa a Fluttershy.

"Seguro." Fluttershy rio felizmente mientras tomaba el tazón de Rainbow y voló a la estufa. Ella hasta casi reia internamente, 'Ella en verdad ama mi cena~' pensó mientras se sentía como si estuviera brillando. Ella rápidamente relleno el tazon de Rainbow con sopa y voló de vuelta. Fluttershy fue y coloco el plato a un lado de Rainbow Dash.

Súbitamente, una balística zanahoria voló por el aire hasta golpear el borde del tazon, el plato cayo adelante aterrizando en la cabeza de Rainbow. Rainbow dejo salir un adolorido grito mientras abría sus alas y retrocedía cayendo agitando sus extremidades. Su pata pateo el vacío plato de ensalada enviándola a volar a través de la habitación mientras su espalda golpeo fuertemente contra la pared. Un estante sosteniendo variadas cosas cayo,enviando más objetos a la pared. Uno de los objetos golpeo la mesa tumbando el candelabro sobre la mesa. Un sonoro crash hizo echo mientras las especias en la repisa cayeron y comenzaron a rodar en el piso, los pequeños ratónes que habían estado viviendo en sus hoyos se escabulleron asustados.

Fluttershy intento lo mejor que pudo ayudar a Rainbow, pero fue golpeada por una de las especias voladoras, lanzando al aire montones del polvo.

"Ah- ah- ACHOO" estornudo más allá de su control mientras intentaba estabilizarse a su misma, solo para encontrar su pata en sobre un redondo cilindro enviándola hacia atrás y pegándole a la puerta de la nevera. La puerta se abrió esparciendo su contenido fuera. La puerta del inestable refrigerador se abrió completamente empujando a Fluttershy golpeando la puerta de la despensa. La puerta dejo salir un audible crack mientras se cayó hacia dentro; una gran bolsa de flores que habían estado puestas en lo alto se soltó y cayo sobre la aterrada pegaso.

Rainbow tosió fuertemente mientras levantaba el tazón de sus ojos para ver que había pasado. De donde estaba sentada en el suelo pudo ver una niebla de blanco lentamente se aclaraba mientras el sonido de frenéticos animales salían de la cocina. Ella pudo reconocer el sonido de ratones y aves, aunque habían algunos chillidos con los que no estaba familiarizada.

En momentos la cocina se asentó y el polvo se disipo. Fluttershy gimió mientras se levantaba de cerca de refrigerador, cubierta en manchones de blanco sobre su melena y pelaje.

"Ugh… Fluttershy, ¿Estas bien?" Rainbow pregunto sacudiendo su melena, intentando librarse de la sopa sobre ella.

Rainbow solo oyó un aterrado chillido en respuesta. No estaba segura de si eso era bueno o no. Removió el tazón de su cabeza y cuidadosamente navego el desastre que cubría el piso de la cocina hasta el costado de Fluttershy. Cuidadosamente cerro el refrigerador mientras miraba a una temblorosa pegaso amarilla.

"¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas herida?" Rainbow pregunto gentilmente colocando un casco en su hombro.

Fluttershy lentamente sacudió su cabeza. Ella no estaba herida físicamente. Pero sentía como si hubiera algo apretando su corazón. Lagrimas quemaban en el borde de sus ojos mientras sentía el esfuerzo de toda la cena arruinada justo frente a sus ojos.

"Oh, bien, estaba preocupada de que estuvieras herida."Rainbow suspiro mientras comenzó a sacudir el polvo de Fluttershy un poco, "esto es uh… un desastre huh?" Rainbow rio, intentando que no se mirara tan serio.

"L- Lo… s- sien…to…" Fluttershy murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Que?" Rainbow pregunto, "No lo entendí del todo".

"Lo… siento…" Fluttershy murmuro un poco más alto, pero su voz trastabillaba.

"Vamos Fluttershy, ya antes te he dicho que hables más fuerte. Ahora ¿Qué estas intentado decir?" Rainbow dijo palmeando su hombro, intentando que hablara.

"¿¡Lo siento, Bien!?" Fluttershy grito mientras volteaba su cabeza lejos de Rainbow Dash. Rainbow estaba un poco sorprendida por oír el grito de su tímida amiga, "Lo… siento…" Fluttershy dijo más calmada esta vez, "Toda… Toda la cena esta arruinada ahora…" su voz temblaba mientras intentaba contenerse a si misma de llorar, "Solo quería que disfrutaras una buena comida… y- y ahora esta toda en el piso." Ella apunto a la olla que había estado sobre la estufa que había sido golpeada en medio de el caos, la sopa ahora cubría el suelo.

"Aw, vamos Fluttershy, está bien, enserio." Rainbow rio mientras intentaba animar a su amiga, "Casi terminaba la mayoría de ella antes de todo el desastre. Comí bastante, y lo que lo hice estuvo delicioso."

"¿En- En serio?" Fluttershy pregunto secando sus ojos con su casco.

"¡Absolutamente! ¡La mejor comida que he probado en siglos! Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue mi última comida tan asombrosa." Rainbow rio emocionada.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en Fluttershy cuando oyó esas palabras. A pesar del desastre, ella lo había disfrutado. La que había estado apretando fuertemente en su corazón estaba desapareciendo.

"… Bien… e- estoy feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado…" Fluttershy dijo mientras ella se deslizaba para levantarse, moviendo la bolsa de flores que estaba contra ella. "Pero estas cubierta con mi sopa ahora… ¿Tegustaría tomar un baño?" Fluttershy ofreció.

"Un baño suena genial." Rainbow dijo queriendo sacudirse, pero no quería más sopa por todos lados, "¿Pero qué hay de ti? Eres un desastre también."

"Uh… b- bien tengo que empezar a limpiar primero… me haría un desastre de todos modos, así que toma tu primero un baño mientras comienzo a limpiar." Fluttershy dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno… está bien, si tú lo dices." Rainbow dijo asintiendo ,agitando sus alas dirigiéndose al baño, así ella no dejaría un desastroso rastro tras de sí.

Una vez que Rainbow estuvo fuera de vista ella dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras miraba alrededor la desastrosa cocina. Ella entonces miro a la mesa, viendo los remanentes de la cena. Su pobre mantel favorito, el que usaba solo en ocasiones especiales, apenas era reconocible. Ella lentamente camino hasta el, notando que el candelero que había caído todavía estaba encendido quemando su precioso mantel. Ella rápidamente extinguió la flama con una de las mojadas servilletas en la mesa.

"Oooh… las manchas quizás puedan salir, pero esto nunca lohará." Se enfurruño mientras miraba a la quemada y negra porción del mantel. "Bien…al menos fue una buena comida." Fluttershy dijo mirándole el lado brillante a las cosas. Ella solo quería una noche tranquila con Rainbow Dash, incluso siera solo como amiga. Estaba complacida por cualquier momento que ella paso con la pegaso de cabellos arcoíris.

Fluttershy comenzó a apilar los platos en la mesa mientras un pensamiento corrió por su cabeza, 'Dudo que Rainbow Dash quiera tener una cena conmigo otra vez después de esta noche… ya ella no sale conmigo muy seguido debido a mi tranquilidad, siendo tan tímida como para jugar bromas, no siendo una fuerte voladora para volar juntas, apenas soy capaz de mantenerme a mí misma…'

Fluttershy detuvo su apilamiento mientras mentalmente se pateaba a si misma por cada falla. Se sentó en el suelo mientras sentía la depresión volviendo a entrar 'Pero… me gusta debido a que ella es todo lo que yo no…' sintió una punzada de dolor, 'Pero eso es también por que no le gusto…¿No es así…?'

Súbitamente, una mancha blanca apareció ante ella. Fluttershy fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras ella lo miraba, viendo una orgullosa mirada en el conejo blanco sosteniendo una pata en su afelpado pecho.

"… ¿Huh?" Fluttershy dijo caso sorprendida por ver a Angel parándose allí. "¿Angel? … tu… tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, ¿No es así?" Fluttershy pregunto casi incrédula. Su pregunta fue respondida por un casi orgulloso asentimiento del pequeño conejo blanco.

Fluttershy sintió su ojo temblar mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo.

"¡Conejito Angel! ¿¡Que es lo que has hecho!?" Fluttershy pregunto enojada. Ella estaba en verdad enojada. Era un sentimiento inusual en ella, uno que ella rara vez había sentido antes. "¡Arruinaste mi cena! ¡Arruinaste mi cocina! ¡Arruinaste mi noche con Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy le grito a su pequeño amigo conejo mientras sentía las lágrimas amenazar con volver.

Angel miraba sin importarle a la enojada Fluttershy. El cruzo sus patas, antes de mover una de ellas en círculo a un lado de su cabeza antes de señalarla otra vez.

"¡NO esto LOCA! ¡Has sido un mal conejo Angel!" Fluttershy estampo su casco. "Angel… odio el tenerque hacer esto, ¡Pero no me dejas elección ahora!" Fluttershy se movió y atrapo al conejo por detrás de su cuello con su boca. Angel se retorcía luchando contra el agarre de Fluttershy. Ella camino hasta una vacía jaula para aves. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y lanzo a Angel dentro antes de cerrar la puerta y trancarla.

"Lo siento Angel, ¡Pero estarás dentro un tiempo!" Fluttershy dijo volteando lejos de la jaula y volviendo a la cocina mientras podía oír a Angel envistiendo la jaula en un intento de escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Fluttershy respiraba pesadamente mientras aterrizaba en la nube. Sus alas estaban estiradas y ella estaba cansada. Ella no estaba segura de cuanto ella podría mantener así, era exhaustivo para ella.

"¿Ya terminaste? ¡Apenas hemos volado algo hoy!" Rainbow suspiro, flotando sobre una cansada Fluttershy.

"Lo siento…" Fluttershy murmuro mientras temblorosamente volvía sobre sus pesuñas de nuevo.

"Nunca vas a alcanzar a los de tu grado si no entras en una mejor forma." Rainbow dijo volando abajo y forzándola sobre sus patas de nuevo y estiro sus alas dejándola en posición de vuelo, muy para el desmayo de Fluttershy, "Ok, dame otra rápida vuelta alrededor del circuito. Y VAMOS." Rainbow grito antes de sonar un silbato.

Fluttershy dejo salir un pequeño chillido antes de comenzar a volar adelante tan rápido como sus alas podían cargarla. Sus alas se habían desarrollado antes y crecido largas, pero ellas no eran muy fuertes a pesar de eso. Rainbow solo pudo gruñir por la mayor velocidad de Fluttershy, no siendo siquiera un tercio de lo que ella podía empujar en el aire.

Fluttershy gemía mientras volaba a través del circuito flotante, intentando romper su viejo tiempo, su cuerpo dolía y le gritaba con cada aleteo de sus alas. Ella se sentido a si misma ralentizándose mientras su cuerpo forzaba estas acciones. Jadeo hasta la última vuelta, antes de finalmente aterrizar colapsando en la línea de salida, jadeando por respirar.

"Ugh, muy bien, puedo ver que estas cansada." Rainbow acaricio su rostro un poco molesta, "Enserio estas fuera de forma Fluttershy, tomate 5 minutos para descansar, entonces haremos algunos ligeros ejercicios. No serás capaz de graduarte si te mantienes fuera de forma."

"L- L- Lo… s- siento…" Fluttershy respiraba entre jadeos por aire. Su cuerpo no quería nada más que descansar, estos tantos ejercicios físicos estaban más allá de ella.

"Y esa es otra cosa, deja de disculparte por cada pequeña cosa." Rainbow dijo rodando sus ojos. "Voy a traerte algo de agua, solo relájate." Rainbow rápidamente se alejó volando a una velocidad que si Fluttershy hubiera parpadeado se hubiera perdido a donde fue.

"W- Wow…" murmuro suavemente para sí misma mientras miro a Dash volar. nunca nada parecía poder alentarla, ella podía volar a cualquier lugar a cualquier velocidad en cualquier momento. Su mente constantemente le decía que era imposible para ella llegar a un nivel como el de Dash, pero ella quería, incluso si era solo por una vez…

"¿Huh?" algo aterrizo gentilmente en la nube frente a Fluttershy. Era una carta lo que había caído desde el cielo. Fluttershy miro arriba intentando ver si podía mirar quien la lanzo, pero el cielo estaba despejado por el momento, solo con los ocasionales pegaso pasado. Ella cuidadosamente tomo la carta examinándola.

"Está firmada para mi…" dijo sorprendida, viendo su nombre escrito en frente de la carta. Ella cuidadosamente abrió la carta, antes de sacar el doblado papel dentro. Ella abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

Querida Fluttershy.

Te he admirado desde lejos desde hace un tiempo, pero soy muy tímido como para admitir mis sentimientos hacia ti en persona. No sé si alguna vez tendré el coraje para enfrentarte directamente acerca de estos sentimientos, pero tenía que al menos dejarte saber. Desde que vi tu suave y hermoso pelaje amarillo y tu gloriosa melena rosa, tu inspiraste la confianza dentro de mí. Tu gracia y tu hermosura no tienen igual, tus ojos muestran un tan profundo amor y compasión que me podría perderme en ellos si me quedara mirando dentro de ellos.

Tu voz es la de un ángel, tu ternura me hace temblar y tu ser me llena de alegría. Se que esto quizás sea confuso para ti, pero mi corazón tiembla ante tu sola presencia. No creo que me hayas notado alguna vez y está bien, puedo vivir felizmente solo sabiendo que estas allí. Así que, por favor, continúa viviendo felizmente y espero que algún día sea al menos capaz de decirte hola.

Tu admirador secreto.

Fluttershy leyó la carta dos veces. Ella no sabía quién envió la carga o que algún poni se sentía de esa manera por ella. Era una nueva experiencia.

Una que la hacía… enojar.

Doblo la carta de vuelta a su forma original y la rompió en dos pedazos. Ella entones rompió la carta a la mitad otra vez.

Mientras ella iba a romperla por tercera vez, se detuvo a si misma dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a la rota carta en sus cascos sorprendida por sus propias acciones. Un poni intento decirle que se preocupaba por ella… ¿Y su reacción inicial fue destruirla?

"¿Por qué hice…?" Pregunto confusa. No tenía idea de que la había impulsado para romper la carta. Sintió una punzada de culpa por lo que había hecho. Ella entonces tiernamente envolvió los remantes pedazos de papel y cuidadosamente los escondió en su melena. La conservaría, era algo preciado que alguien le había dado, incluso si ella la había destruido.

"Muy bien, ya llegué." Una botella de agua fue súbitamente empujada a la cara de Fluttershy para su sorpresa, mientras ella caía de espadas. "Yeesh, es solo agua gato asustadizo." Rainbow rodo sus ojos un poco.

"O- Oh… gracias…" Fluttershy dijo gentilmente tomando el agua y bebiéndola lentamente.

"Ok, vamos a continuar en unos minutos, asegúrate de estar lista." Rainbow dijo volando alrededor pensando acerca de que hacer por Fluttershy.

'¿Me pregunto quién me envió la carta…?' Fluttershy se sentó confundida mientras se relajaba, intentando prepararse para más entrenamiento.

"Ah, eso fue refrescante." Rainbow Dash dijo, estirándose mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala. Su pelaje brillaba por su fresca limpieza, mientras ella chequeaba como la llevaba Fluttershy. Para su sorpresa, la cocina ya casi comenzaba a lucir normal de nuevo.

"Wow, trabajas rápido Fluttershy." Rainbow dijo caminado a la pegaso que estaba ocupada trapeando lo que quedaba de la sopa en el suelo.

"Oh, gracias." Fluttershy sonrió mirando sobre su hombro a Rainbow. "Y lo siento otra vez por todo este desastre, espero que la hayas pasado bien." Fluttershy dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa mientras trapeaba terminando de limpiar lo último de la sopa, antes de poner el trapeador dentro de un balde de agua llena de sopa.

"Oh Seguro, fue una divertida visita." Rainbow Dash agito su casco, "Buena comida y unas buenas risas, eso valió el viaje." Rainbow rio.

"Bien, estoy feliz, si tuviste un buen rato entonces fue una buena noche." Fluttershy sonrió mientras limpiaba sus cascos en una toalla junto a su lavado antes de voltear a Rainbow, "Gracias por haber cenado conmigo."

"Ah, no hay problema. Deberíamos de hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez, solo que con menos proyectiles de comida." Rainbow se rio.

"Me gustaría mucho." Fluttershy sonrió feliz.

"Bien hey, antes de que se haga más tarde iré yéndome a casa. Pareces tener las cosas envueltas aquí, y necesito ir planeando el pronóstico del tiempo de la siguiente semana, por mucho que odie las cosas aburridas, esto fue lo suficientemente divertido para compensarlo." Rainbow explico, "Fue agradable pasar el rato, deberíamos de hacerlo de nuevo pronto."

"Si deberíamos." Fluttershy sonrió feliz, "Oh, ¡Antes de que te vayas!" Fluttershy dijo recordándolo, camino hasta el mesón y tomo una bolsa marrón, antes de dársela a Rainbow, "Mis postres fueron capaces de escapar de la destrucción. En verdad me gustaría que te los llevaras a casa.

"Oh ¡Asombroso!" Rainbow dijo tomando la bolsa sonriente, "Estoy segura de que serán deliciosos." Rainbow se rio antes de voltearse y caminar a la puerta, "Nos vemos luego Fluttershy." Rainbow dijo volteando mientras se despedía.

"Adiós Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy se despidió de vuelta sonriendo felizmente. Oyo la puerta cerrarse y dejo salir un feliz suspiro. "Bien, ella tuvo un buen rato. Y casi termino la limpieza." Fluttershy dijo caminando de vuelta a la sala. Ella miro a la jaula de pájaros, allí sentado, enojado y con sus patas cruzadas estaba el conejito Angel.

"Muy bien Angel, ¿Has aprendido tu lección?" Fluttershy pregunto caminando a la jaula. Angel la miro por sobre su hombro, mirando molestamente a Fluttershy con sus patas aun cruzadas. "Muy bien, puedes salir ahora" Abrió la jaula y el conejo instantáneamente salto fuera corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Me pregunto por qué estaría tan apurado." Fluttershy se preguntó a si misma curiosa. Solo se encogió de hombros, caminando a su sofá y acostándose en el dejando salir un rápido suspiro de relajación. Hubiera deseado que esa noche hubiera ido mejor, pero había salido lo suficientemente bien para sentirse feliz con ello. se relajó en su sofá, dejando que las almohadas la confortaran.

Un fuerte tosido aclarando su garganta vino de en frente de ella, abriendo sus ojos para mirar abajo a la fuente. Angel se paraba allí, sosteniendo fuera un roto papel a Fluttershy.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso Angel?" Fluttershy pregunto curiosamente, tomando el papel de Angel. Ella examino el papel cuidadosamente. Era viejo, el papel había sido arrugado varias veces, el color estaba decayendo por la edad, y la escritura estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Pero era una vieja carta que ella había leído muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

"… Angel… fuiste a mi cajón privado otra vez." Fluttershy gruñía mientras miraba a su amigo conejito .El conejo subió en el sofá a un lado de ella, sin importarle sus gruñidos. El toco el papel en sus cascos repetidamente. "… ¿Que hay con la carta Angel? Es una memoria de mi niñez, pero no es realmente importante…"

Angel solo toco el papel de nuevo y entonces apunto a Fluttershy. El entonces imito a dos ponis sentadas en una mesa, antes de imitar una explosión.

"¿Huh? ¿Estas intentando decir… que las cosas hubieran terminado mal entre Rainbow Dash y yo?" Fluttershy dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por interpretar a su amigo conejito. Angel asintió. "Pero no sabes eso… podría gustarle a Rainbow Dash… quizás… algún día… en mis sueños…" Fluttershy miro al techo.

Angel puso una pata en su frustrada cara. El la toco con su pata causando que ella lo mirara de nuevo, Angel apunto a Fluttershy y entonces a la destrozada carta, entonces a su cabeza y torció su pata.

"Angel… e- estas intentando decirme… ¿Qué no sé lo que quiero?" Angel asintió. "Pero… he crecido un montón desde cuando obtuve esa carta Angel." Dijo mirando a la destrozada carta, "Ahora entiendo mucho más acerca de… emociones… y- y amor…" Fluttershy parecía un poco dudosa de decir la palabra, "A- Además… eso no te excusa de hacer un desastre en mi cocina señorito."

Angel solo suspiro antes de bajar del sofá. Ya había intentado ayudar por el día, salto de nuevo a su cama una vez más.

"Oh… bien… debería probablemente de tomar un baño antes que sea muy tarde." Dijo mirando a su melena. Se había sacudido la mayoría de la harina de ella, pero todavía necesitaba limpiar apropiadamente el resto de sí misma. "Muy bien, una buena enjabonada, y entonces hora de ir a la cama." Fluttershy se levantó del sofá yendo a su baño.

Fluttershy fue súbitamente despertada por unos fuertes golpes a su puerta. Sonaba como algún poni intentando tirar su puerta.

"¡E- Esperen! ¡Y- Ya voy!" Fluttershy respondió tan alto como ella podía, rápidamente salto fuera de su cama y fue hasta su peinadora; tomo su cepillo y rápidamente arreglo su melena. Los toquidos continuaron sin detenerse todo el tiempo. Fluttershy rápidamente hizo su camino a la puerta abriéndola rápido. Varios toquidos golpearon su cabeza mientras colapsaba a suelo.

"Oh, Lo siento mucho terroncito." La voz de Applejack dijo mientras la poni terrestre ayudaba a Fluttershy a levantar.

"E- esta bien Applejack…" Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, entonces miro a su naranja amiga, "¿Cuál es el problema Applejack?"

"Oh, no hay problema, ¡Pero si emocionantes noticias!" Applejack sonrió, "¡Es Pinkie! ¡Ya volvió de su viaje y está teniendo una gran fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner!"

"E- Espera, ¿¡Pinkie está de vuelta!?" Fluttershy dijo sorprendida, "Ya ha sido un mes desde que se fue creo."

"¡Cierto! ¡Así que estamos celebrando su regreso! ¡Vamos, la fiesta ya empezó!" Applejack dijo antes de correr de vuelta al pueblo.

"¡O- Oh! ¡E- Espérame!" Fluttershy grito, rápidamente yendo detrás de Applejack.

"¡WAHOO! ¡Cupcakes y serpentinas y amigos oh mí!" Pinkie Pie grito, rebotando alrededor de la fiesta entera. "¡Oh mi Dios te extrañe a ti! ¡Y a ti! ¡Y a ti también! ¡Oh mi Dios los extrañe a todos!" Ella reboto de poni en poni, dándole a cada uno un gran abrazo.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!" Ella reboto hasta la pegaso amarilla tumbándola al piso, "¡Oh te extrañe muchísimo a ti y a las otras chicas! ¡Estoy taaaaaaaan contenta de que vinieras a mi fiesta de bienvenida!" La emocionada poni rosa acaricio su rostro contra Fluttershy como loca.

"¡E- Es… Bu- Bueno ve- verte también P- Pinkie!" Fluttershy jadeaba por el abrazo de Pinkie, "P- Pero… necesito… aire…" Fluttershy luchaba por respirar lo mejor que podía.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi error!" Pinkie rio dejando ir a Fluttershy, dejándola levantarse de nuevo, "¿Cómo has estado? ¡No te he visto desde lo que parece una eternidad! ¡Tienes que decime todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que me fui!" Pinkie hablo a una milla por minuto como normalmente hacía.

"O- Oh- n- no mucho en realidad…" Fluttershy acaricio su pesuña por sobre su pata, "A estado bastante tranquilo sin ti alrededor. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

"Oh ¡Por supuesto! No fue el mejor viaje, ¡Pero fue Bueno salir con mi hermana y mis padres otra vez! ¡Ellos en serio me ayudaron a sentirme como yo misma de nuevo, y una vez estaba lista para volver yo solo tenía que lanzar una gran fiesta para todos mis maravillosos amigos! "Pinkie reboto en su lugar, "Estoy tan… tan… ¡TAN FELIZ!" Pinkie se carcajeo.

"Bien, estoy feliz de oír eso Pink…"

"¡Pinks! ¡Volviste!" Fluttershy fue interrumpida por el grito de Rainbow Dash, quien rápidamente voló entre ambas.

"¡RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie grito saltando y abrazando a su querida amiga, "¡Las extrañe tantísimo a ti y a las otras chicas!" Pinkie se lanzo a la pegaso voladora, quien lucho para sostenerlas a ambas, antes que las dos chicas se estrellaran en el suelo riendo juntas.

"¡Es genial verte de nuevo Pinkie!" Rainbow dijo levantándose mientras reía, "¡No creerás lo aburrido que es por aquí sin ti alrededor! Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tanto avivabas este lugar." Rainbow sacudía su casco en exageración.

"Awwww, lo siento Rainbow. ¡Te prometo que ahora no me iré a ningún lado en mucho tiempo!" Pinkie rio mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Mejor que no." Rainbow rio rebotando el final de la melena de Pinkie con su casco, "Después de todo, todavía tienes ese listón en tu cabello así que mejor que no te olvides que tanto nos aprecias."

"Oh, ¡Nunca lo olvidare de nuevo!" Pinkie sonrió felizmente.

Fluttershy miro a sus dos cercanas amigas hablar de manera tan naturas. Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo por si cualquiera de ellas la miraba, pero no pudo evitar notar que tan naturalmente ellas eran capaces de entablar una conversación. Rainbow Dash se miraba tan natural hablando con Pinkie y Pinkie igualaba su energía tan fácilmente.

Ella luchaba para traer una conversación con Rainbow, seguido era muy tímida para pensar en algo de que hablar, ella tuvo problemas suficientes para invitarla a cenar la última noche. Además Rainbow siempre pasaba su tiempo con Pinkie desde que siempre parecían divertirse bromeando juntas. Entonces si no era Pinkie Pie, ella pasaría el rato con Applejack siempre compitiendo acerca de una cosa o la otra.

De hecho, la última vez que recordaba que Rainbow Dash viniera a ella para salir, fue cuando ella necesito que la animara para su competencia de la mejor joven voladora.

'Supongo que ella solo viene a mi cuando me necesita…' Fluttershy se sintió un poco rechazada. Pero esta aun así era una feliz ocasión, Pinkie Pie estaba de vuelta. Ella camino hasta la mesa de los refrescos, llenado un vaso de ponche para sí misma.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy," La familiar voz de Twilight vino, mientras caminaba a su lado en la mesa. "Es bueno que pudieras venir a tan poco de recibir la noticia."

"Oh, por supuesto, es… bueno ver a Pinkie Pie otra vez." No era una mentira, pero ella tenía que esconder sus celos. "Ya había olvidado que tan divertidas eran sus fiestas."

"Estoy contenta de que este bien, ella se fue tan de repente. Estaba preocupada por ella." Twilight le explico a Fluttershy.

"… También lo estaba." Otra vez, era verdad. 'Pero… olvida que tanto tiempo ella pasaba con Rainbow Dash.' "Estoy contenta que ella llegara a casa a salvo. El pueblo será más divertido otra vez." Fluttershy le sonrió feliz a Twilight.

"Ciertamente será difícil mantener las cosas quietas otra vez." Twilight rio, "Pero solo estoy feliz de que todo saliera bien. Voy a jugar algunos juegos, ¿Quieres unírteme?" Twilight pregunto.

"Uhm… Seguro, eso suena divertido." Fluttershy le sonrió de vuelta a su amiga.

'¿Que voy a hacer…?' Fluttershy se preguntó a sí misma, mirando como Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash compartían grandes risas mientras ella caminaba con Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Shy for a Rainbow

Escrito por SamRose

Traducido por ghost994

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Hey Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy voló hasta su amiga quien estaba sentada en una nube en el borde del campamento de vuelo, "¿No vamos a tener una sesión de entrenamiento pronto? No hemos tenido una en mucho tiempo…"

Rainbow Dash, quien había estado acostada con sus cascos cruzados y su cabeza descansando en ellos, levanto su cabeza para mirar a Fluttershy. Rainbow tenía una simple y aburrida mirada en su rostro, antes de mirar de vuelta al borde de la nube mirando afuera dentro del azul cielo y la verde tierra detrás de las nubes.

"¿Cuál es el punto? Ya has alcanzado lo más que podías mejorar." Rainbow suspiro acostando su cabeza de nuevo en sus cascos.

"O- Oh…" Fluttershy acaricio su pata tímidamente, "Pero… las sesiones me ayudaron tanto durante nuestro primer campamento de vuelo juntas… y han estado ayudándome a mantenerme con mi grado desde que he estado en la escuela… no se que tan bien me iría sin ellas…"

"Bueno… si son tan importantes, ¿Por qué no solo las haces por ti misma?" Rainbow gruño un poco, "No necesitas MI ayuda para practicar; ¡Puedes hacerlo por ti misma!"

"O- Oh… l- lo siento… n- no quería ofenderte…" Fluttershy retrocedió un poco, alejándose de Rainbow, "Y- Yo solo… pensé que podríamos hacerlo… juntas…" Fluttershy intento esconder su rostro detrás de su melena.

"Ugh." Rainbow puso un casco en su cara mientras gruñía molesta. "Fluttershy… ¿Qué harías si yo no estuviera alrededor?"

"¿H- Huh?" Fluttershy parpadeo confusa, "¿Que es… lo que haría?"

"Si, ¿Qué harías?" Rainbow Dash se levantó, mirando lejos dentro del cielo, "Digamos que solo me fuera mañana, y no me vez de nuevo nunca más, ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

"… Yo… nunca había pensado acerca de ello…" Fluttershy no estaba segura de que decir, "Yo… solo supuse que siempre estarías allí…"

"¡Bien no puedo estar allí para siempre Fluttershy!" Rainbow estampo un casco en la nube, "¡Vas a tener que crecer y ocuparte de ti misma algún día! ¡No puedo sostener tu casco para siempre! ¡Eres mayor que por amor a Celestia!" Rainbow prácticamente le gruñía.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento Rainbow!" Fluttershy chillaba mientras se sentía a si misma acurrucada en una bola, no queriendo enojar más a la poni más cercana para ella, solo queriendo que su ira se detuviera.

"¡Y DEJA de disculparte!" Rainbow se giró y camino hasta Fluttershy. Fluttershy chillo mientras se sintió a si misma acurrucarse mas fuerte, antes de encontrarse con el enojado Rostro de Rainbow, "¡Te disculpas por cada insignificante cosa! Si en verdad ESTAS arrepentida por lo que haces, entonces deja de usar esa palabra y HAS algo acerca de ello!"

Fluttershy estaba temblando en la nube, incapaz de hablar. Las lagrimas quemaban en el borde de sus ojos mientras su más querida amiga le gritaba.

"… ¡Ugh!" Rainbow volteo su cabeza lejos de Fluttershy, caminando de nuevo al borde de la nube. "Fluttershy… no puedo aguantarlo más." Su voz estaba llena de frustración, sus alas se movían como en anticipación. "¡Quiero volar! ¡Y no solo basado en las reglas y regulaciones que ellos nos ponen! ¡No quiero que me califiquen con cartas o compañeros quienes creen que son mejores que yo y no lo son!" Rainbow gruñía en frustración.

"¿¡Pueden ELLOS volar más rápido que yo? ¡No! ¿Pueden ellos manejarme? ¡No! ¿¡Pueden ellos hacer una Rainplosion sonica!? ¡Por supuesto que no!" Rainbow gritaba mientras estampaba su casco contra el suelo. Mientras ella miraba al cielo, casi jadeando por la ira que sentía al ser retenida.

Todo se silenció por unos momentos. Fluttershy no pudo levantarse o obligarse a decir nada. Ella estaba en shock, acurrucada conde estaba. Ella no quería que Rainbow estuviera enojada más, a ella no le gustaba cuando ella estaba enojada…

Rainbow dejo salir un suspiro y giro su cabeza para mirar a su temblorosa amiga.

"Fluttershy… me largo de aquí." Ella de volteo a el cielo.

"¿Q- Que…? Fue todo lo que ella pudo chillar.

"No puedo aguantar el estar más aquí. Estoy demasiado restringida, demasiado confinada, demasiado minimizada." Ella estiro sus alas, "¡Así que me voy de esta escuela! ¡La dejo y no me importa lo que pase por ello! ¡Soy demasiado buena para esta escuela! Quizás encuentre un trabajo en el clima de un pueblo o algo, ¡Pero seré libre de hacer cuanto me plazca hacer! ¡Dormir, volar, hacer cosas increíbles! Y un día, cuando pueda probar mis habilidades a todos, ¡Me uniré a los Wonderbolts!" Una fiera mirada se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"P- P- P- Pero…" Fluttershy tartamudeo demasiado bajo como para que Rainbow la oyera.

"Nos vemos Fluttershy. No se donde termine, pero espero que nos encontremos algún día." Rainbow Dash estiro sus alas y voló en una explosiva velocidad.

"¡RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy grito, levantándose de su acurrucada posición y corriendo al borde de la nube. Ella se detuvo mientras miraba allá dentro de la distancia, incapaz de ver incluso una pista de donde ella había volado.

"R- Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy murmuro mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de creerle a sus ojos. Rainbow Dash se había en verdad ido, sin decirle nada de a donde ella iba a ir, dejándola allí por sí misma.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la nube en la que se sentaba.

"Oooh, este baño es simplemente divino." Rarity se sentaba de espalas relajándose en una gigante tina en el spa. "Se siente tan bien relajarse después de un día festejando." Su cabello estaba envuelto en una rosa manta mientras dejaba que las cálidas aguas calmara todo su ser.

Fluttershy dejo salir un pequeño suspiro mientras intentaba relajarse al otro lado de la tina. Su mente estaba todavía pensando acerca de Rainbow Dash. Dash había pasado el resto de la fiesta con Pinkie; no había tenido mucha oportunidad de estar con ella. Jugo algunos juegos, tomo algunos dulces, pero se había sentido sola en la fiesta a pesar de estar rodeada por sus amigas.

"Fluttershy, cariño, ¿Cuál es el problema? No has sido capaz de relajarte en todo el viaje." Rarity pregunto, mirando a su pegaso amiga curiosa.

"N- No es nada rarity, no te preocupes por ello." Fluttershy dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando no mostrar sus inseguridades a su amiga.

"Vamos cariño, te he conocido lo suficiente como para saber cuando hay algo que te molesta. ¿Qué tienes en tu mente?" Rarity pregunto, queriendo saber qué es lo que su amiga tenía en su mente.

"… Y- Yo…" Fluttershy volteo su rostro, no segura de como decir esto, o que tanto ella quería decírselo a Rarity. Ella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaria si ella le decía que tenía un interés romántico en Rainbow Dash, así que ¿Cuál hubiera sido la mejor acción que tomar aquí?

"… N- No estoy… muy segura de cómo decir lo que me molesta…" Fluttershy admitió.

"Bueno, ponlo en las pocas palabras que puedas. La simplicidad es lo mejor en estas situaciones." Rarity agito su casco gentilmente, haciendo que el agua se arremolinara frente a ella.

"… Yo… supongo que puedo decir algo como eso entonces…" Fluttershy busco por su mente las palabras apropiada sin dar demasiado, "… ¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie lo que estoy a punto de decirte?"

"Oh por supuesto Fluttershy, solo quiero ayudar a una querida amiga; la tristeza no te encaja muy bien querida." Rarity dijo con un indicio de sofisticación, como ella era conocida por hacer.

"… M- Muy bien… yo…" Fluttershy trago sus palabras, "Yo… siento algo… por un poni." Ella admitió. 'Mantenlo ambiguo, no la dejes saber que es Rainbow Dash…' Fluttershy pensó para sí misma.

"¡Oh Fluttershy! ¡Que romántico! ¡Tu simplemente DEBES decirme quien es! ¿Quién es ese elegante poni que ha atrapado tu corazón?" Rarity dijo inclinándose para escuchar mejor. Rarity ciertamente siempre estaba eléctrica por rumores como estos.

"O- Oh… no, n- no podría decirlo…" Fluttershy intento esconderse detrás de su cabello, "D- De todos modos… estoy segura que este no me ha ni siquiera notado… no es como si fuera muy notable… estoy segura de que ningún poni podría tener sentimientos por mi de vuelta…" sus palabras se volvieron más y más murmuras mientras ella se bajaba a si misma lentamente dentro de la tina, intentando callarse a sí misma.

"Oh Fluttershy, ¡Por supuesto que eres notable cariño!" Rarity rápidamente se movió más cerca de su amiga, levantándola fuera del agua, "Todo lo que necesitas ¡Son algunos concejos de como atraer a este glorioso semental de tus sueños!" Rarity rio.

"… Q- Quizás…" Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco, mirando lejos de su amiga, 'P- Pero no es un semental…' Pensó para sí misma.

"Vamos Fluttershy, no necesitas ser tímida. Yo, Rarity, te daré todos los concejos que siempre necesitaste para atraer los ojos de ese alguien especial." Rarity rio para sí misma mientras se prepare para salir de la tina del spa.

'… Espero que esto termine bien.' Fluttershy pensó para si misma, no segura de que esperar.

"Bienvenida al curso 'atrayendo a ese gallardo semental de Rarity' 101." Una pieza flotante de tiza escribió en grandes letras cursivas en una pizarra detrás de Rarity. Ellas habían regresado a Carrusel Boutique para su lección. Se había adornado a si sima con un bien diseñado traje de negocios con rayas blancas, y una ligera falda con volantes que colgaba sobre su flanco. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño que combinaba con un par de lentes negros que adornaban su cara.

"O- Oh mi…" Fluttershy dijo sentándose en un escritorio que había sido colocado para ella. Esto estaba todo muy elaborado de parte de Rarity.

"Ahora, hoy clase estaremos hablando acerca de la apropiada etiqueta para cortejar sementales." Rarity camino agraciada a través del pisaron mientras su tiza escribía, "Ahora, puede alguien decirme, ¿Qué es la primera cosa que haces cuando ves a un apropiado semental?" se giró y miro a Fluttershy.

"¡Oh! Uhm…" Fluttershy se inquietó pensándolo, "¿Esperar a que te note?" Pregunto tranquilamente.

"¡Mal!" un fuerte golpe fue oído desde su escritorio mientras una regla lo golpeaba. Fluttershy dejo salir un chillido mientras saltaba en su asiento.

"Mientras que es cierto que un apropiado y caballeroso semental SIEMPRE debe hacer el primer movimiento, ellos no pueden hacer ese movimiento en lo que no pueden ver." Rarity explico mientras su tiza comenzaba a escribir una vez más, "El aproximamiento es el primer paso en un apropiado cortejo. Debes de presentarte a ti misma elegante antes los ojos de aquel a quien deseas atraer. El debe de saber de tu presencia, y entonces el hará el aproximamiento. Un apropiado semental siempre levantara su casco a ti primero." Rarity imito sus palabras, volteando su cabeza mientras levantaba su casco y parpadeaba coquetamente al aire.

"… P- Pero… ¿Que si no lo hace?" Fluttershy pregunto tímidamente.

"Humm, bueno honestamente nunca desearía atraer a un semental que no fuera caballeroso, pero supongo que si el no ve semejante oportunidad ante él, podrías empezar una conversación por ti misma." Rarity hablo mientras gentilmente tocaba su melena, "Nunca te muestres a ti misma muy ansiosa. Quieres que tu semental siempre piense que tiene que ganar tu corazón, nunca solo se lo entregues." Rarity sonrió mientras escribía unas cuantas notas más en su pizarra.

"Ahora, hablemos acerca del acto para ganar la atención de tu semental." Rarity le dio a su cabello un buen vuelco para mostrar sus atributos, mientras volteaba sus ojos un poco, "Preséntate a ti misma tal que el pueda aproximarse a ti, es todo acerca de forma, psique y aptitud. Debes presentarte a tu misma como lo más magnifico. Vístete en un apropiado estilo, dale a tu cabello un magnifico cambio de imagen, y hazte a ti misma mirar lo más hermosa posible. Tu simplemente debes hacerte a ti misma notar."

'¿Mirarse… Hermosa?' Fluttershy contemplo este concejo, '¿A Rainbow Dash realmente le importaría como me veo?' se enfocó en sus pensamientos.

La atención de Fluttershy fue tomada una vez más por un golpe de la regla a su escritorio.

"Presta atención cariño." Rarity dijo caminando una vez más. "Ahora dime querida, ¿Que debe ser hecho acerca de el tiempo que pasaras con tu enamorado?"

"… Uhm… ¿Hacer algo… que ambos disfruten?" Fluttershy dio su mejor respuesta.

"Mmm… si y no querida, buen intento de todos modos." Rarity subió los lentes en su rostro, "Hacer algo que ambos disfruten es ciertamente algo que vendrá después. Como sea, debes primero conocer a tu semental, asegurarte que el muestre sus verdaderos colores. Debes de asegurarte que él es ciertamente el semental que deseas." Rarity ajusto sus lentes como si recordara citas previas que desearía olvidar.

"… Bien, ¿Que sugieres entonces?" Fluttershy pregunto un momento mirando a Rarity perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Oh, por supuesto, discúlpame." Rarity aclaro su garganta. Su tiza floto y escribió y más notas, "Para la primera cita, deben simplemente conocerse el uno al otro. Hazlo a través de algo de conversación, tal vez ir a una deleitosa y elegante velada, participar en un romántico y elegante baile siempre ayuda a esto. Una cena romántica también seria una maravillosa idea, tal vez una bajo las luces de las velas en un restauran de cinco estrellas, aunque por el presupuesto, uno de cuatro estrellas también funcionaria." Rio para sí misma.

'…Ella no reaccionó mucho a la cena que hice por mí misma, a pesar que le gusta la comida…' Fluttershy pensó acerca de la idea de la cena.

"Pueden También pasar una maravillosa noche mirando a las estrellas, o vagando por un hermoso jardín floral. ¡Preparar una noche que sea sobre ambos y deja que la magia brille!" Rarity rio para si misma mientras pensaba acerca de tal magnifica noche.

"¿Todo esto enserio funciona?" Fluttershy pregunto un poco confundida por todos los pequeños detalles.

"Oh, pero por supuesto cariño. He tenido a muchos caballerosos sementales pidiéndome muchas maravillosas noches." Rarity se alago a sí misma, "pero por supuesto estaba mayormente practicando con ellos. Todavía sigo esperando por el verdadero y apropiado príncipe que me lleve de mi casco. Estar casada con la realeza es ciertamente mi sueño de toda la vida." Rarity dijo mientras lentamente movía su melena en su casco nuevamente.

"Oh… y- ya veo…" Fluttershy pensó en este concejo.

"Y por supuesto, esto es todo el curso introductorio." Rarity continuo, "Tengo un montón más de concejos, pero son todos muchos más avanzados desde aquí. No quiero sobre acogerte con demasiado antes que hayas tenido la oportunidad de dejarlo entrar."

"Ya veo… gracias Rarity, nunca he tenido concejos de citas antes… bueno, y nunca he enserio estado en una cita antes tampoco." Fluttershy dijo pensando acerca de eso.

"Exacto. Ahora, ¡DEBEMOS simplemente hacerte un brillante traje para atraer la atención de tu amado!" Rarity dijo empujando si pizarra a un lado y caminando hasta su mesa de trabajo, sacando papel y marcadores, comenzando a dibujar.

"Uhm… ¿V- Vas a hacerme un… vestido nuevo?" Fluttershy se levantó del escritorio donde había estado sentada, caminando hasta Rarity.

"¡Oh pero por supuesto!" Rarity rio mientras dibujaba, "¡No podemos usar un vestido pre-hecho para esto! Esta es una ocasión especial Fluttershy. Debemos hacer que tu amado diga 'Wow, que hermosa yegua, ¡Debo simplemente de conocerla mejor!'" felizmente ella dibujaba mientras se divertía.

"¿E- Estas segura que algo como mi vestido de la gala no funcionaría?" Fluttershy dijo, admitiendo que se había vuelto parcial al vestido, aun si a primera vista no le gusto. Todavía era el vestido que la había ayudado a disfrutar una mala noche con todas sus amigas.

"Absolutamente cariño, ¡Te hare lucir aún más magnifica de lo que lo hiciste antes!" Rarity rio, "No será tarea fácil, ¡Todos mis anteriores trajes te hicieron mirar simplemente increíble! ¡Y estoy planeando sobrepasarme una vez más!" Rarity tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras trabajaba.

'Oh… espero que Rainbow Dash note todo esto…' Fluttershy se preocupó mientras rarity comenzaba a trabajar en cocer las ropas juntas. Ella acaricio su pesuña sobre su casco, '… Tendré que preguntarle para salir, Rainbow nunca vendrá y me lo pedirá.' Se sintió frustrada por este pensamiento, pero ella podía manejarlo

Fluttershy comenzó a trotar de ida y vuelta en la tienda contemplativa mientras oía el sonido de la máquina de coser.

'¿Pero a qué tipo de cita debería de llevarla? ¿Debería dejarle saber que es una cita? No, no, si la dejo saber ella probablemente no querrá ir a ella, ¿Que debería de hacer?' Fluttershy camino hasta la ventada del cuarto de Rarity y miro fuera de ella, '¿Tal vez una noche mirando a las estrellas? ¿Rainbow lo encontraría aburrido? No hay un show de estrellas planeado así que quizás se aburriría… si se aburre no querrá estar conmigo en una cita más.'

Fluttershy se sentó mientras si mente comenzó a girar a una milla por minuto.

'Debería de hacer algo especial, ¿Pero que puedo hacer que sea especial? Ya sé el tipo de cosas que a Rainbow le gustan, pero no soy buena en esas cosas. ¿Puedo hacer que le guste? ¿Debería siquiera intentarlo? ¿Me odiara ella por lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Realmente vale la pena tartar de entender mis sentimientos la posibilidad de arruinar nuestra amistad?

Fluttershy cerro sus ojos mientras bajo su cabeza un momento. Quería desesperadamente que esto funcionara, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Vamos Fluttershy, no estés tan decaída, todo estará bien." Rarity camino hasta ella y palpo su espalda, "Todo funcionará de maravilla, sé que lo hará."

"… Gracias Rarity." Fluttershy le sonrió a su amiga.

"Ahora ven, necesito retomar tus medidas; parece que no puedo encontrar donde las guarde la ultima vez." Rarity dijo caminado a su escritorio y saco una cinta métrica.

'Espero que tenga razón, espero que todo funcione.' Fluttershy suspiro suavemente.

* * *

\- ejem... - vemos a ghost caminar por un extraño pasillo poco iluminado - 0u0 buenas gente, ha pasado un monton desde que actualice este fic, ¬_¬ pero digamos que he estado haciendo un poco de todo literlamente, escribiendo para delantar los mios propios, buscando maneras de sobrevivir a los momentos sin electricidad or aca en venezuela, y claro esta los pedos con el internet... -.- no soy nativo del ingles asi que no conocosco cada palabra existente en el idioma, por ello a veces uso al confnada confiable google traductor parabuscar palabras que no conoscoa y en fon... ¬n¬ un monton mas... apenas ahorita es qeu termine de traducir este cap y ya lo estoy publicando.

0u0 sea como sea, espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen por querer mandarme aun misiles tacticos (bombas acotmicas)... despues de todo... - ghost llega al final del oscuro pasillo y al presionar un boton se sellan las puertas del bunker bien aprovisionado con las suficientes como para durar 100 años alli metido - -w- ya estoy preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Shy for a Rainbow

Escrito por SamRose

Traducido por ghost994

perdon por la tardanza, ¬_¬ pero siendo sincero y sin meter excusas... ¬_¬ la polera (flojera, pereza, peladera de bola, o como quieran llamarle) me estaba matando, por eso no le meti mano a este fic.

xD al menos algo aprendi de applejack ¿eh?

Capitulo 4

La multitud celebraba cuando las últimas palabras fueron dichas. En un rápido movimiento de cascos, un océano de sombreros voló en el aire. La música sonaba fuerte en el auditorio entero mientras abrazos y cumplidos eran esparcido a lo largo y ancho. Algunos lloraban, algunos reír, y algunos solo sonreían en general.

El sombrero de Fluttershy aún permanecía adornando su cabeza. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Era el día de graduación de su escuela de vuelo. Ella apenas había sido capaz de pasar, sus habilidades de vuelo no eran nada impresionante, pero eran lo suficiente que la escuela demandaba para que estuviera lista para enfrentar el mundo. Pero a pesar de ello, ella no podía sentirse feliz.

La única poni de la que ella espero que la felicitara, aquella que estaría en las gradas felicitándola por lo mucho que había logrado, no estaba allí. Ella no había oído una simple palabra de Rainbow en cerca de un año y ella ya se había dado por vencida en que oiría algo de la heroína que la había salvado de caer hace mucho tiempo.

La multitud alrededor de ella comenzó a dispersarse, yendo hasta las gradas para encontrarse con su familia y amigos. Fluttershy miraba alrededor mientras se mantenía allí, todos parecían solo caminar lejos de ella. Imagino todas las celebraciones que la mayoría de ellos estarían teniendo, teniendo fiestas de felicitaciones, pasando noches de juegos o disfrutando de comidas, mirando hacia el futuro que estaba por venir.

No había nada de eso en ella. Sus notas apenas le permitieron pasar; su habilidad de vuelo era muy poca para ayudarla en la mayoría de los trabajos que Cloudsdale tenía para ofrecer. Ella no quería regresar a casa y no había hecho realmente algún amigo en las nubes. En vez de pasar tiempo con otros ponis en las nubes, ella seguido pasaba el tiempo libre en tierra atendiendo a los animales y practicando su habilidad de vuelo por si misma; a pesar que su motivación para practicar se había casi desvanecido por completo con la ida de Rainbow.

Con otro suspiro ella comenzó a dejar el auditorio. No había nada más para ella allí; todas las caras felices solo la hacían entristecer.

"Hey, Fluttershy, espera un segundo." Vino una voz desde detrás. Fluttershy se giró no habiendo esperado ser detenida. Uno de los sementales graduando voló hasta estar ante ella con un pelaje color canela y una melena roja; sus verdes ojos la miraban como si intentaran ofrecer confort, pero por alguna razón ellos la asustaban

"O- Oh… ¿H- Hola?" Fluttershy murmuro calmada mientras retrocedía un poco, ella no conocía quien era este semental, y no quería mirarse como una tonta frente a él.

"¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres quedarte para alguna de las festividades?" Pregunto el curioso.

"N- No… está bien… g- gracias de todos modos…" Fluttershy dijo apenas audible, incluso entre la masiva cantidad de felices charlas alrededor de ellos.

"Oh… Bueno está bien, lo entiendo. Tienes cosas que hacer." El joven semental intenta sonreírle, incluso si se miraba forzada. Fluttershy solo volteo lejos, intentando esconder la mueca de su rostro, "Bien hey, solo quería hablar antes que te fueras. Y, darte esto." El llego hasta su bata de graduación y saco un pedazo de papel ofreciéndoselo a ella.

"¿Q- Que es esto?" pregunto calmadamente, tomándolo de su boca y desenvolviéndolo. Era un mapa que mostraba una ruta desde Cloudsdale a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville que se encontraba bajo la montañosa ciudad de Canterlot.

"He estado preguntando alrededor por ti, y oí de una muy confiable fuente que cierta pegaso azul de melena arcoíris ha sido vista trabajando para el clima de ese pueblo." Dijo el casualmente.

"¿Q- Que?" los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron grande mientras miraba al semental ante ella, entonces devuelta al mapa.

"Supuse que te gustaría saber dónde estaba ella antes que te fueras. No creí que tuviera otra oportunidad de hablarte, así que pensé en hacerlo ahora." El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"… P- Pero… ¿Como es que supiste… que la estaba buscando?" Fluttershy miro el semental con unos grandes, y suplicantes ojos.

"Bueno…" El semental dijo volteando lejos de Fluttershy, "Solo digamos que te di una carta una vez." Dejo salir una rápida risa. "Adiós Fluttershy, espero verte otra vez algún día." Y con eso el voló dentro de la multitud de ponis, gustoso de unirse a sus amigos y familia.

Fluttershy parpadeo confundida. No entendía a qué se refirió con eso. Miro al mapa otra vez, casi incapaz de creer lo que significaba.

'Entonces… si voy a Ponyville… ¿Seré capaz de encontrarme con Rainbow Dash otra vez? ¿estará ella realmente allí?' Fluttershy se preguntó a sí misma, no estando segura de que hacer con el mapa. No conocía alguna razón para que el semental le mintiera, pero en todo su tiempo en la escuela de vuelo solo algunos cuantos ponis se habían alguna vez aproximado a ella, y la mayoría lo hacía solo para burlase. Ella había sido molestada tanto por su pobre habilidad de vuelo, que se había dado por vencida con la idea de ser capaz de hacer algún buen amigo desde que Rainbow se fue.

'¿Que tengo que perder?' Pensó para sí misma mientras caminaba fuera del auditorio. El fresco viento la golpeo, dándole un sentimiento de frescura. El auditorio se había congestionado por la cantidad de ponis que estaban dentro. Rápidamente ella comenzó a hacer su camino a través de las nubes, mirando alrededor de los edificios que se mantenían sobre las nubes acentuando el cielo.

Miro alrededor a la escuela en la que había volado por algunos años, y lo que significaba para ella. Se había puesto el reto a si misma de graduarse de la escuela de vuelo; lo había hecho porque quería que alguien estuviera orgulloso de ella, alguien como Rainbow Dash.

No le tomo mucho dejar el campus, continúo pasando el resto de los edificios en Cloudsdale y camino hasta el borde de la cuidad. Miro por sobre el borde al lejano suelo debajo. Comprobó el mapa una vez más, figurando en qué dirección debía de volar para llegar a Ponyville.

"… Supongo que este es el adiós Cloudsdale." Dijo volteándose para mirar a la ciudad en la que había estado desde que nació, "Gracias por todo." Se incline en cortesía a la ciudad, como si fuera una cosa viviente que tuviera sentimientos. Gentilmente coloco su sombrero de graduación en el borde de la nube, antes de quitarse la toga y doblarla gentilmente y colocarla a un lado del sombrero. Tomo el mapa antes de estirar sus alas.

Ella salto tomando vuelo, yendo por la poni a la que quería más cerca.

Fluttershy toco sus cascos avergonzadamente. Ella había estado esperando fuera del restaurant por media hora esperando por Rainbow Dash. Había llegado antes debido a sus nervios la habían tomado, incluso a pesar del concejo de Rarity de estar hermosamente tarde, ella no podía tratar con el pensamiento de tener a Rainbow esperando.

Fuera del borde de su ojo ella noto aproximándose a una pegaso azul. Intento tragarse la tensión que había acumulado, era ahora o nunca para darle a Rainbow Dash su mejor impresión. Tenía que hacer de esta noche, la noche en que se enteraría si Rainbow le gustaba en la misma manera que ella lo hacía, o si estaban destinadas a ser solo amigas.

"… ¡Oh!" Rainbow Dash dijo deteniéndose, casi había pasado a Fluttershy. Se detuvo y aterrizo ante ella, "Yo… casi no te reconocí… ¿Qué hay con el atuendo?" Rainbow miro a Fluttershy curiosa, señalando a su vestido.

"Oh… Rarity lo hizo para mí. Q- Quería que lo mostrara p-por lo bien que se ve." Fluttershy dijo su mentira blanca. El vestido era bastante elegante, la pieza central era una rosa roja, elegantemente envuelta alrededor del cuello y rodeando sus alas. Un paño rosa claro se aferraba a su cuerpo, pero fluía suelto sobre sus patas, la falda iluminada en el aire sobre su flanco. El vestido acentuó el patrón de pétalos y hojas, colores que se mezclaron con el cabello y los ojos al tiempo que mostraban su pelaje. Sus zapatos complementaban el vestido con una mezcla de rojo, con verde envolviendo sus patas. Su cabello estaba adornado con flores rojas, rosas y verdes, una rosa roja colgaba de su oreja. Todos los colores se mezclaron sutilmente, pero sorprendentemente audaces, Rarity se esforzó por hacer que todo funcionara correctamente para acentuar su belleza.

"Huh… bien se uh… se ve genial en ti." Rainbow Dash intento hacerle un cumplido al atuendo de su amiga.

"¿Enserio?" Fluttershy se alegró al ori esto.

"Si, pero uh, ¿Que hay si vamos a comer? Estoy hambrienta por todo le vuelo que he estado haciendo." Rainbow dijo mientras miraba el restaurant en el que se encontraban, "Creo que nunca antes oí hablar de este sitio. ¿Cómo es que estaremos comiendo aquí?"

"Oh, Rarity me dio un pase para que pudiéramos comer aquí, aparentemente ellos le debian un favor y ella me lo dio." No era completamente una mentira.

"Ahora cariño, tu simplemente debes empezar la noche de la manera correcta. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa debes de asegurarte de poner la atmosfera para la noche. Aquí, este es un restaurant de 5 estrellas que casi siempre está reservado, pero me dieron un pase gratis para comer allí cualquier noche que deseara. Ellos harán lugar para tu cita." Las palabras de Rarity hicieron echo en la mente de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy camino hasta el semental en la puerta mientras cuidadosamente saco el pase y lo presento ante él; él lo tomo y lo miro cuidadosamente.

"Ya veo, síganme por favor." El Portero les asintió mientras caminaba dentro del restaurant. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash rápidamente lo siguieron. El restaurant era muy formal de hecho, todos los clientes estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas, haciendo a Rainbow se destacará por estar tan informal. La alfombra era de un hermoso terciopelo rojo profundo, las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas con blancos manteles rodeadas por rojas sillas. Los cubiertos y platos eran de la más alta calidad y las luces se atenuaban con velas encendidas en cada mesa. Suave música clásica era tocada en vivo por todo el restaurant por muchos ponis.

"… Este lugar parece un poco de… alta clase." Rainbow dijo sintiéndose un poco tímida por la atmosfera.

"Bueno, es un restaurant recomendado por Rarity…" Fluttershy sonrió suavemente, "Ella no recomendaría cualquier lugar que no tuviera una cierta cantidad de clase."

Las dos fueron guiadas a un balcón justo fuera del restaurant; daba a la puesta del sol que iluminaba el cielo con un glorioso naranja. La mayoría de él ya estaba lleno con ponis apropiadamente vestidos cenando, pero había una mesa recientemente puesta como si fuera hecha especialmente para ellas. La idea hizo a Fluttershy feliz, una mesa hecha específicamente para ellas dos.

"Aquí está su mesa." El portero coloco dos menús en la mesa mientras Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se sentaban, "Su mesero estará con ustedes en momentos." Con eso él se marchó.

"… No puedo leer que hay en el menú." Rainbow Dash dijo mirando a través de la lista, Prácticamente volteándolo boca abajo. Fluttershy miro el menú por si misma e instantáneamente entendió el problema de Dash. La mayoría de los nombres de la comida estaba en un diferente leguaje, la descripción describía sin tan claros detalles. Incluso el precio de la comida no era perfectamente claro.

"Ugh… ¿No podían tener algo simple como vegetales salteados o heno frito?" Rainbow lanzo el menú a la mesa y lo miro molesta.

"E- Esta bien Rainbow… puedo ordenar para ambas." Fluttershy dijo tranquila, "Estoy segura que te gustara la comida."

"Si si, estoy segura de que sabe mejor de lo que suena." Rainbow suspiro mientras cerraba el menú, "Por qué vinimos a comer aquí de todas formas? En verdad no me gusta esta atmosfera." Ella se quejó.

"… Lo siento; escogí este lugar debido a Rarity." Fluttershy se sonrojo volteando su cabeza.

"Bien, supongo que no puedo culparte por eso." Rainbow jugaba con la cuchara un poco aburrida, "Supongo que prefiero otro tipo de comida, como la que tú cocinas. Ese postre que hiciste fue asombroso, he estado por pedirte para que me hicieras más."

"¿En verdad te gusto tanto así?" Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Fluttershy, "Por supuesto que haría más para ti, cualquier cosa por ti."

"Hey, ¿Que están ustedes haciendo aquí?" Fluttershy y Rainbow voltearon sus cabezas, mirando a Applejack con un carro vacío parándose a un lado del balcón mirándolas.

'Oh no' Fluttershy pensó viendo a su amiga poni terrestre allí.

"Hey Applejack. Aparentemente rarity sugirió que debíamos cenar aquí, pero es muy alta clase para mis gustos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Porque estás aquí?" Rainbow pregunto curiosamente.

"Acabo de terminar mi entrega de manzanas para este sitio. Ordenaron doce barriles de nuestras más finas manzanas." Applejack explico.

"Bueno hey, ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras? Este lugar es un poco pesado de todas maneras." Rainbow invito.

"Bueno, eso suena increíblemente bien. ¿No les importa si lo hago?" Applejack se quitó la carreta y hasta el balcón.

'… ¡P- Pero!' fluttershy sintió su corazón hundirse mientras Applejack se sentaba a un lado de ellas, 'M- Mi cita con… Rainbow Dash…'

"Hey fluttershy, ¿Porque estas toda disfrazada?" Applejack pregunto a Fluttershy inclinando su cabeza. El casco de Fluttershy se encontró con su cara.

"- Y Big Macintosh dijo 'Bien ese no es un granero que allá visto alguna vez.'" La historia de Applejack erupciono en un coro de risas de ella y Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy no se sentía mucho como para reír. Estaba agradecida de que fuera gratis gracias a Rarity; de otra manera ella hubiera sentido que estaba malgastando dinero.

"Ah, nos reímos por un largo tiempo una vez se fueron." Applejack rio antes de voltearse a mirar al cielo. El sol ya se había puesto hace un tiempo; la noche comenzaba a arropar el pueblo. "Oh rayos, me he quedado demasiado, todavía tengo algo de trabajo que hacer antes que la noche termine." Applejack bajo su cabeza y rápidamente termino su comida con sus modales usuales.

"Mmm, esta es una buena comida." Applejack lamio su labios antes de mirar a Fluttershy, "Dijiste que esto corría por la casa ¿Cierto?"

"S- Si…" Fluttershy mansamente respondió.

"Muy bien entonces, las veré luego chicas." Applejack asintió antes de saltar fuera del balcón. Ella rápidamente se ató la carreta y salió.

"Bien, eso fue ciertamente divertido." Rainbow rio mientras terminaba su propia comida. Fluttershy no respondió a eso, solo dejo salir un suspiro.

"¿Pasa algo malo Fluttershy?" Rainbow pregunto mientras rápidamente limpiaba su boca con la servilleta que había estado envuelta en los utensilios.

"Oh uh… n- no, nada está mal." Fluttershy pensó rápido acerca de esta situación, "H- Hey… yo… uhm… ¿Te gustaría ir a una caminata? Es una hermosa noche después de todo." Fluttershy dijo, queriendo seguir de su arruinada cena, esperando que el resto de la noche que había planeado fuera mejor.

"… ¿Una caminata? ¿Estas segura?" Rainbow miro curiosa a Fluttershy, "Eso no suena como algo muy divertido."

"Uh… b- bien… tengo una sorpresa esperando al final de ella. No estará lista hasta un poco más tarde, así que pensé que ayudaría a pasar el tiempo."

"¿Una sorpresa?" Rainbow dijo pensado en ello, "Bueno está bien, no tengo nada más que hacer." Rainbow dijo levantándose de la mesa, "Guía el camino Fluttershy."

Fluttershy se tomó un profundo respiro y trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Esperaba que su sorpresa impresionara a Rainbow.

El parque era iluminado por antorchas y la luz de la Luna. Todas las flores parecían brillar en la gentil luz que las bañaba, los árboles y los arbustos le daban un gentil brillo. Fluttershy amaba la vista de la naturaleza en la luz de la noche, el gentil frio del aire nocturno, los chirridos sutiles de la noche del verano. Todo le parecía tan hermoso a ella.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa de todas formas? ¿Es algún raro regalo? ¿O quizás es un plan para un nuevo truco? ¡Oh! Quizás preparaste una fiesta" Rainbow Dash voló alrededor en el aire mientras intentaba adivinar lo que Fluttershy había planeado

"Solo tienes que esperar y verlo." Fluttershy explico con una sonrisa mientras continúo caminando. Ella deseaba que Rainbow solo disfrutara del paisaje como ella lo hacía, pero ya sabía que ese no era el estilo de Rainbow Dash.

"Si alguna vez necesitas pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con tu cita, un gesto romántico siempre es simplemente caminar por el parque. Es hermoso, romántico y seguro e inspira asombro en sus ojos." Las palabras de Rarity hicieron echo en su mente una vez más.

'No sé si los concejos para citas que Rarity me dio funcionen para Rainbow Dash…' Fluttershy pensó, mirando a la pegaso hacer vueltas en el cielo en anticipación y aburrimiento. Sin embargo, sus travesuras aun la hacían reír, 'Pero… aun eso acerca de ella me gusta'

PWANG. Fluttershy sintió algo suave, pero duro golpear su cabeza, mandándola a chocar contra el suelo. Ella tosió por el poco en el aire que voló a su cara, mientras volteaba su cabeza, mirando una pelota de hule roja rebotando lejos de ella.

Mientras intentaba levantarse una lata callo frente a su cara que procedió a abrirse de golpe, escupiendo serpientes a ella.

"KYAAAAA" ella grito arrastrándose detrás y termino chocando con algo que procedió a colapsar encima de ella.

"Whoa, ¿Estas bien Fluttershy?" Rainbow pregunto, apartando la pila de cosas que habían caído sobre ella.

Fluttershy gruño mientras se levantaba, mirando a todo lo que había caído encima de ella. Habían juguetes, decoraciones, bromas y juegos todos en la pila. Ella volteo su cabeza y vio la carreta a la que había corrido.

"Oh mi Dios, ¿No estas herida o sí?" Pinkie Pie súbitamente apareció frente a la visión de Fluttershy, "No podía ver nada enfrente de mí, así que estaba esperando no encontrarme con ningún poni."

"S- Si… estoy bien Pinkie Pie…" Fluttershy dijo mientras Pinkie Pie la ayudaba a levantarse. Fluttershy sintió algo aferrarse a su vestido, como si hubiera sido tomando por algo en la pila. Ella empujo un poco intentando zafarse, cuando lo oyó rasgarse. Miro y vio la larga rasgadura en la falda del vestido, mostrando sus patas traseras a través de la tela. Fluttershy dejo salir un suspiro mientras la miraba.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, ¿Que hay con todas estas cosas?" Rainbow pregunto tomando una caja de sorpresas de la pila y la miraba curiosa.

"¡Oh! ¡Estoy colocando estas bromas para una super gran fiesta mañana! Me fui por un tiempo, así que estoy intentado atrapar todas las oportunidades para fiestas que me perdí." Pinkie reboto emocionada. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí fuera de todos modos?"

"Oh Bueno, Fluttershy dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí." Rainbow explico orgullosa mientras Jack salió de su caja antes de ponerlo devuelta en la pila.

"¡Ooooh! ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Amo las sorpresas! ¿Es un dulce? ¿O algún tipo de regalo? ¡Oh! ¡Quizás es algún tipo de fiesta a media noche!" Pinkie dijo emocionada, "¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo puedo?

"Seguro, no veo por qué n-" Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida por una mancha de viento mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie parecieron desaparecer.

"¡Pinkie Pie! T- Tú no puedes venir con nosotros." Fluttershy dijo en un apresurado pero tranquilo respiro detrás de un árbol mientras arrastraba a Pinkie por detrás.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?" Pinkie pregunto.

"Es solo… es…" Fluttershy vacilo en sus palabras, "Esta es… es una muy importante sorpresa para mí, y- y se supone que sea solo para Rainbow Dash."

"Awww… ¿no podrías hacer una sorpresa con espacio para más de tus amigas?" Pinkie pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

"P- Podría… p- pero… e- esta noche es especia para mi…" Fluttershy volteo su cabeza sonrojada, "Q- Quiero que las cosas sean… perfectas… pero no parece que irán de esa manera…" Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, "N- No es que no quiera salir contigo… s- solo por esta noche, quiero que seamos solo… y- yo y Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie Pie miro a Fluttershy cuidadosamente. Fluttershy se sintió a si misma queriendo retroceder y acurrucarse lejos de la mirada de Pinkie, como si viera a través de sus pensamientos.

"B- Bien yo-" Fluttershy empezó, pero se detuvo cuando Pinkie levanto su casco.

"Mira a mis ojos Fluttershy." Pinkie dijo con una sonrisa. Fluttershy parpadeo confundida mientras ella hizo lo que Pinkie pidió. Pinkie parecía estar mirándola atentamente, como si intentara mirar en su mente. Fluttershy se sintió incomoda con su mirada.

"… Ya veo." Pinkie cerro sus ojos sonriendo.

"¿L- Lo haces?" Fluttershy pregunto nerviosa.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy, lo entiendo." Pinkie dijo caminando a un lado de Fluttershy y envolviendo su casco alrededor de su hombro, "Puedo ver que tan importante es esto para ti. Así que me asegurare de quedarme fuera de tu camino, solo asegúrate de hacerlo especial. Después de todo, ¡Tu tía Pinkie tiene tu espalda!

"T- Todavía sigo siento un año mayor que tu…" Fluttershy murmuro mientras lentamente seguía a Pinkie.

"Lo siento Dashie, amaría ir y ver la sorpresa, pero me acabo de dar cuanta que estaré muy ocupada colocando las cosas para la fiesta. ¡Disfrútalo aun así!" Pinkie le dijo a Rainbow mientras ella comenzaba a tomar los objetos caídos y los colocaba de vuelta en la carreta.

"Oh, bueno está bien entonces." Rainbow sonrió, "Estaré esperando esa fiesta. Sabes que estaré allí."

"¡Oh será una gran fiesta!" Pinkie animo una vez ella tenía todo apilado de vuelta. Ella comenzó a empujar el carro a lo profundo del parque.

"Pinkie Pie es siempre tan aleatoria" Rainbow rio mirando a Fluttershy.

"S- Si, lo es." Fluttershy tímidamente le sonrió de vuelta, "P- Pero vamos… la sorpresa no está muy lejos." Fluttershy dijo haciéndole un gesto a Dash para continuar caminando con ella.

"Increíble, no puedo esperar." Rainbow sonrió.

El parque tenía un gran campo abierto de pasto. había una pequeña colina que se levantaba en el centro que seguido era usado para mirar las estrellas y picnics, a pesar que hoy el campo estaba mayormente vacío. Habían unos cuantos ponis aleatorios desfrutando la noche, pero lo que se veía más inusual era un pequeño grupo de uniformados unicornios cerca da la colina.

"Este es el lugar." Fluttershy sonrió.

"¿Aquí? ¿Esta es mi sorpresa?" Rainbow pregunto confundida.

"Bien, no, ESTA no es la sorpresa. pero pasara aquí." Fluttershy le sonrió, "Te prometo que no te decepcionara." Fluttershy dijo mientras trotaba a través de la colina. Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía por detrás.

"Discúlpenme señores, pero estamos aquí ya, ¿estarán listos para empezar pronto?" Fluttershy pregunto al uniformado grupo de unicornios. Entonces ellos rápidamente se voltearon el uno al otro; hablaron rápidamente entre ellos, antes que su líder volteara a ella.

"Denos cinco minutos y podremos empezar el show." El asintió.

"Excelente." Fluttershy sonrió antes de ir hasta la colina.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente esto?" Rainbow pregunto, flotando sobre la colina.

"Ya lo veras." Fluttershy le sonrió, "Pero serán cinco minutos antes que empiece."

"¿Cinco minutos? Muy bien, practicare uno de mis trucos para pasar el tiempo entonces." Rainbow dijo rápidamente deslizándose alto en el cielo. Fluttershy miro su vuelo asombrada. Ella siempre había disfrutado mirando las prácticas de Rainbow Dash, a pesar que raramente tenía la oportunidad, ya que ella seguido practicaba durante el día.

Rainbow estaba volando rápido a través del cielo, dando círculos y vueltas de barril a través del cielo nocturno. Fluttershy quedo asombrada mientras Dash dio una vuelta hacia atrás, antes de ir recto contra el piso. Se precito hacia el suelo, antes en el último momento voltear bruscamente deslizando sus cascos contra el suelo, deteniéndose súbitamente ante los unicornios.

"Oh, heh, lo siento." Ella se disculpó por levantar tierra alrededor de ellos. ellos solo le resoplaron, pero parecían estar listos para empezar su espectáculo. El líder volteo a su grupo y les dio sus instrucciones, mientras los cuernos en sus cabezas comenzaban a brillar.

"¡Oh! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Está empezando!" Fluttershy la llamo, tanteando el suelo a un lado de ella.

"Excelente." Rainbow Dash dijo sentándose a un lado de Fluttershy, "Veamos de que se trata todo esto"

Los cuernos de los unicornios se iluminaron, antes que uno de ellos lanzara un orbe de luz rápidamente al cielo. Fue muy alto antes de explotar en una erupción de luces, esparciendo los ámbares multicolor en múltiples direcciones. Otro rayo de luz rápidamente fue disparado al cielo también, erupcionando en otra ráfaga de coloridas luces.

"¡Whoa! ¡Fuegos artificiales!" Rainbow dijo impresionada en su sitio. Fluttershy no pudo más que sonreír por la reacción de Rainbow. Le habían costado bastantes bits conseguir que los ponis de los fuegos artificiales hicieran su espectáculo para ella, pero viendo a Rainbow Dash fascinada por el espectáculo lo valía.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron en ráfagas hacia el cielo, fascinando a todos los ponis que por casualidad estaban visitando el parque esa noche. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno y el suelo debajo en hermosas luces de colores, los estallidos de las explosiones mágicas hacían echo a través de sus cuerpos dándoles un majestuoso sentimiento.

"¿Te gustan?" Fluttershy pregunto mirando a Rainbow.

"Increíble." Rainbow dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, completamente maravillada por los fuegos artificiales.

'¡Éxito!' Fluttershy pensó sonriendo mientras chocaba sus cascos un poco para sí misma. Esta noche iba a terminar bien, a pesar de todos los problemas hasta ese punto; ¡Esto iba a valerlo!

"¡CUIDADO!" Vino un frenético grito.

"¿Huh?" Fluttershy fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio un brillante orbe de magia aparecer frente a su rostro. Un brillante resplandor de luz lleno su visión mientras el fuego artificial explotaba meramente a un pie de distancia de ella, la colina se volvió el centro de un objeto como una brillante estrella por un momento. El parque entero fue iluminado por la maravillosa luz por un momento, antes que se desvaneciera.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" El líder unicornio le grito a el unicornio que había caído enviando uno de los disparos directo hacia la multitud.

"L- Lo siento señor, Mi casco se deslizo en esto." El apunto a el camino en el suelo que había sido cavado cuando Rainbow Dash había aterrizado ante ellos.

"Ugh, ¿Qué te he dicho de pararte firme cuanto estas trabajando?" El líder unicornio gruño mientras colocaba un casco en su cara.

"Hey Fluttershy, ¿Estás bien?" Rainbow Dash pregunto volando de vuelta a la cima de la chamuscada colina, habiendo sido capaz de evadir el fuego artificial, pensando que Fluttershy haría lo mismo.

Fluttershy se estaba allí, su cara quemada y su vestido siendo un chamuscado desastre. Su cabello estaba rizado y la flor en su él había desaparecido. Ciertamente se miraba que había sido golpeada con un fuego artificial.

"¿Fluttershy?" Rainbow se acercó a su amiga pegaso.

El ojo de Fluttershy se torció, antes que súbitamente se levantara. Bajo su cabeza mientras sus dientes comenzaron a apretarse. Tomo un profundo respiro antes de gritar dentro de su melena.

"Whoa, Fluttershy, ¿Estas herida?" Rainbow pregunto, intentando acercarse a su amiga.

Rainbow no obtuvo una respuesta. Fluttershy volteo sobre sus pasos y comenzó a correr sin una particular dirección.

"¡H- Hey! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Espera!" Rainbow dijo abriendo sus alas y yendo tras ella. Fluttershy llego al borde del campo antes que Rainbow se detuviera frente a ella, "Aguanta, ¿Por qué estas huyendo?"

Rainbow finalmente pudo ver el rostro de Fluttershy, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Esta… ¡Toda esta noche fue arruinada!" Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza mientras lloraba.

"¿Arruinada?" Rainbow pregunto confundida.

"¿Cuál fue el punto de vestirse? ¡No hizo ninguna diferencia!" Fluttershy levanto la cabeza, "¡La cena fue un fiasco, la caminata no fue nada especial, el espectáculo se suponía que funcionara sin problemas!" Fluttershy ya no le importaba; solo había dicho todo lo que tenía en su mente.

"¡Pero no! ¡En cada vuelta la noche entera algo tenía que meterse y hacer que mis planes fueran mal! ¡Nada puede alguna vez ir bien!" Fluttershy colapso en una posición sentada en el suelo mientras sorbia.

"… Whoa… creo que me perdí de algo." Rainbow dijo mirando a su amiga en confusión, "Fluttershy, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todo esto es tan importante?"

Fluttershy apretó sus dientes mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo. 'Supongo que es ahora o nunca…' su mente le dijo.

"Porque… porque… te… t- te… agt…" Sus palabras fueron un tranquilo susurro.

"¿Debido a que? Te callaste." Rainbow dijo, girando su oreja a Fluttershy.

"Te... te amhb…" Fluttershy fue apenas fue entendible.

"Habla, no puedo oírte." Rainbow demando.

"¿¡TE AMO BIEN!?" Fluttershy levanto su cabeza mientras finalmente lo dijo. La cabeza de Rainbow fue hacia atrás un poco instintivamente, no habiendo esperado eso. "Esta noche se suponía que fuera la noche donde averiguaría donde estaríamos, si solo nos quedaríamos como amigas o podríamos tener algo más profundo, pero no, no se me pudo conceder."

"… ¿Tu… me amas?" Rainbow repitió la primera palabra mientras se perdía en pensamientos. Fluttershy limpio su rostro con su casco, intentando librare de algunas de las lágrimas mientras sorbia.

"L- Lo siento…" Fluttershy hipo, "N- No debí de haber dicho eso… t- tu probablemente no te sientas de esa forma hacia mi…" Dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza lejos de Rainbow Dash. "E- Entenderé… s- si no quieres que seamos más amigas…" Ella cerro sus ojos, mientras ya había saltado a la peor conclusión.

Hubo un suave silencio entre ellas dos. Fue eventualmente Rainbow quien lo rompió.

"… Fluttershy… seré honesta contigo…" Rainbow hablo, con dudas en su voz, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba por decir.

'Oh no… aquí viene el rechazo.' Fluttershy apretó los ojos mientras intentaba prepararse para el impacto emocional.

"… No sé cómo me siento acerca de esto."

"… ¿Huh?" Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Fluttershy, mientras se tabaleaba por prepararse para el impacto, mirando a Rainbow.

"Yo… nunca he pensado acerca de NADIE románticamente. Ni una potra ni un potro, ni una yegua o un semental." Rainbow explico, mientras parecía mirar a su propio pasado.

"¿Huh?" Fluttershy repitió.

"Pero… siempre has sido muy cercana. Una muy querida amiga para mi Fluttershy; una que me perdono por irme lejos, quien está siempre complacida de ayudarme cuando lo necesito e incluso me alimentaria cuando no puedo alimentarme yo misma. Soportas mucho de mi egoísmo sin una palabra de queja… y no puedo solo rechazarte si no se con certeza como me siento acerca de esto."

"… ¿Huh?" El cerebro de Fluttershy estaba atrapado en un bucle.

"Deja de decir 'Huh' por un momento y escúchame." Rainbow dijo poniendo un casco en la boca de Fluttershy. Fluttershy simplemente asintió, mirándola atontada. Rainbow quito su casco y continúo hablando

"Me preocupo por ti, como una amiga. Justo ahora no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti más allá de eso." Rainbow explico mientras Fluttershy se apegaba a cada palabra.

"Pero… por ti fluttershy, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas… estaría complacida de darle una oportunidad a estar juntas."

La boca de Fluttershy se abrió para decir algo, pero procedió a ser llenada con un casco azul otra vez.

"Sin embargo, esto todavía sigue siendo nuevo para mí. no se si alguna vez me sienta de la misma manera, o si alguna vez estaré loca por ti. Ahora… si puedes aceptar eso, entonces le daré un intento a salí. ¿Trato?" Rainbow bajo su casco de la boca de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se paró allí, mirando a Rainbow Dash, no segura de que pensar. Esta era una situación en la que ella nunca pensó que estaría. Ella desesperadamente intento juntarse a sí misma para responderle.

"… B- Bien…" Fluttershy dijo, después de tomar un profundo respiro intentado calmar los latidos de su corazón, "… Si esto… no funciona… ¿S- Seguiremos siendo… amigas?" Fluttershy pregunto tímidamente.

"Por supuesto, nunca perdería a una amiga como tú." Rainbow le sonrió.

"… E- Entonces…" Fluttershy volteo su cabeza lejos de Rainbow, antes de mirarla de frente detrás de su melena, "¿T- Tomaras mis sentimientos… seriamente… en e- este experimento?"

Rainbow dejo salir una suave risa y se acercó a Fluttershy. Ella no estaba segura de que esperar, pero Rainbow puso un casco en su mejilla y la hizo voltear para quedar cara a cara. Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron grande mientras sintió los labios de Rainbow presionarse con los suyos, su cara se sonrojo en un brillante rojo.

"¿Qué piensas?" Rainbow pregunto con una sonrisa después de separarse. Los labios de Fluttershy temblaron un poco por un momento, antes que ella mostrara una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña. Pero una que era muy grande en su corazón.

"¡Gracias Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy grito feliz mientras abrazaba a Rainbow.

"Hey, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Rainbow abrazo a su querida amiga… no, ella abrazo a su novia en regreso.


	5. epilogo

Too Shy for a Rainbow

Escrito por SamRose

Traducido por ghost994

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Epilogo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ok, entonces ¿Cuáles son las cosas que a ambas nos gustan hacer?" Rainbow pregunto mirando a la blanca hoja de papel.

"B- Bueno… enserio me gusta verte practicar." Fluttershy pensó.

"Y a mí siempre me gusta mostrarlas." Rainbow dijo escribiendo 'Vuelos de practica' en la hoja.

"A ti enserio te gusta mi cocina… así que las meriendas siempre son una opción." Fluttershy dijo mientras pensaba acerca de posibles nuevos récipes para que Rainbow probara.

"Barrigas llenas, anotado." Rainbow dijo escribiendo 'Meriendas' en el papel.

"Uhm… a ambas nos gusta salir con nuestras amigas, ir a las fiestas de Pinkie Pie y tener una buena siesta."

"Anotad, anotado y anotado." Rainbow dijo listando 'Salir', 'Fiestas' y 'Siestas'.

"Uhm…" Fluttershy dijo tocando su mentón pensando, "¿Como te sientes acerca del clima que haces para Ponyville?

"Bueno, ¡Amo tener una buena tormenta eléctrica! ¡Volar más allá del rayo mientras golpea es una de las cosas más intensas de la historia! ¡El viento y la lluvia en tu melena son solo increíbles!" Rainbow sonrió pensando en ello.

"O- Oh… prefiero solo cuando hay una ligera lluvia de verano. Mirar la calmada Lluvia es bastante relajante." Fluttershy dijo pensando en ello.

"Eh… suficientemente cerca." Rainbow dijo anotando 'Diversión en el clima' en la hoja. "¿Qué hay de las bromas?" Rainbow pregunto mirando a Fluttershy.

"Oh… uhm… Bueno supongo que en tanto sea una diversión sana y nadie se ofenda con ella, entonces está bien… aunque no soy muy buena con ellas." Fluttershy admitió.

"Contare con eso. Podrías unírtenos a mí y a Pinkie haciendo un asombroso festival de bromas." Rainbow rio y anoto 'Bromas'.

"Bueno… sé que no estás muy interesada en cuidar animales como yo lo estoy… ¿Cómo se te da nadar?" Fluttershy recordó disfrutar de un buen nado de vez en cuando.

"¿Nadar? Bueno… no es tan divertido como volar, pero supongo que es divertido, no puedo decir que tenga algo en contra de ello." Rainbow dijo anotando 'Nadar'. "Se que no eres mucho de competiciones como yo y Applejack tendemos a ser, ¿Pero hay algo físico que disfrutes?"

Fluttershy no pudo más que sonrojarse por la manera en que Rainbow dijo eso, "Oh uhm… B- Bien…" Fluttershy acaricio uno de sus cascos con el otro mientras pensaba, "F- Físico… m- me gusta abrazar y acurrucarme… estar cerca, p- pero… no soy muy fuerte o algo. S- Seré una animadora para ti… L- Lo mejor que pueda."

"Mmm…" Rainbow mordió el lápiz pensando, "Nunca he sido fan de cosas como esas…" Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus cascos, "Pero, estamos juntas ahora. Tendré que intentar algo de eso contigo, veremos si me gusta." Rainbow anoto '¿Abrazos?' en el papel.

Fluttershy se sonrojo otra vez, pensando felizmente en el acurrucarse con Rainbow Dash. Ella estaba en verdad apegada a sus palabras y darle un serio intento, eso la hacía feliz.

Súbitamente hubieron varios toquidos en la puerta de Fluttershy.

"Oh, Yo iré." Fluttershy rápidamente se levantó, yendo a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la puerta fue súbitamente abierta.

"Oh, allí estas Fluttershy querida. Me tomo una eternidad, pero finalmente fui capaz de hacer tu nuevo vestido verse tan bien como nuevo. Incluso arregle los bordes, por lo que debería brillar aún más ahora." Rarity dijo caminado dentro de la casa de Fluttershy con una caja blanca.

"O- Oh. Gracias Rarity, lo aprecio." Fluttershy sonrió.

"Ahora, no me diste ningún detalle de lo que paso esa noche, así que simplemente DEBES decírmelo. ¿Cómo fue? No puedo imaginármelo yendo muy bien con el estado en el que el vestido estaba." Rarity dijo antes de voltearse para ver a Rainbow Dash mirándola con un lápiz en su boca, "Oh, buenas tardes Rainbow Dash, no estaba esperando verte en casa de Fluttershy."

"Bueno aquí estoy." Rainbow sonrió antes de soltar el lápiz.

"Oh… Bueno uhm… acerca de esa noche…" Fluttershy dijo, no muy segura de que decir. Ella miro nerviosa a Rainbow Dash. "Veras… yo…" Rainbow pudo ver la invisible pregunta de Fluttershy de '¿Qué hago?'

"Hey, adelante y dile Fluttershy, ella es nuestra amiga, estoy segura que ella entenderá." Rainbow dijo con una sonrisa, no queriendo esconder nada.

"¿Que? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Rainbow Dash?" Rarity dijo sorprendida, "¡Oh tu simplemente DEBES decirme ahora!

"B- Bueno… no es realmente que le haya dicho… veras, es como…" Fluttershy dijo nerviosa comenzando su historia.

"- Y entonces ella me beso diciéndome '¿Tú que crees?' y simplemente nos fuimos de allí." Fluttershy termino su historia, raspando el casco contra el suelo.

"Si, fue poco después de eso que el equipo de unicornios vino y le dio a Fluttershy un completo reembolso por el espectáculo, esos tipos tenían huevos en sus caras." Rainbow rio despreocupadamente.

"O- Oh… te refieres… ¿el poni al que estabas intentando impresionar era… Rainbow Dash? Rarity dijo todavía intentando procesar todo.

"Bien… si… l- lo siento, no fui sincera con ello…" Fluttershy se disculpó tranquilamente.

"Cielos Fluttershy." Rarity dijo sacudiendo su cabeza "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Hey, ¿Que hay con ese tono?" Rainbow pregunto no gustándole la manera en que Rarity dijo eso.

"L- Lo siento Rarity… solo estaba nerviosa." Fluttershy dijo acariciando su casco gentilmente.

"Oh mí, no me PREGUNTO por qué tu noche fue terrible." Rarity suspiro, "Te di concejos de cita del como atraer caballeros, no Rainbow Dashs. Rainbow Dash está muy lejos de ser un buen caballero." Rarity dijo en su usual sofisticada manera.

"¡Hey! Puedo ser elegante cuando lo necesito, solo no me sentía como para serlo." Rainbow Dash bufo.

"No es para menos, le di los concejos equivocados para el pretendiente equivocado que Fluttershy intentaba atraer." Rarity se dirigió hacia Rainbow Dash antes de voltear a Fluttershy con una sonrisa, "Y algo simple hubiera sido mucho mejor para atraer a Rainbow dash. Quizás algo con un destello arcoíris, algo que le haría visualizar 'estoy pensando en ti'. Si, seria ciertamente una magnifica pieza." Rarity dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en ello.

"E- Espera… ¿Estás bien con que Rainbow Dash y yo… salgamos?" Fluttershy dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Pero por supuesto cariño, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no lo estaría?" Rarity sonrió a su querida amiga, con una cálida sonrisa.

"Oh… supongo que estaba solo nerviosa de que a ti o a las otras no les gustaría la idea…" Fluttershy admitió.

"Oh querida, no deberías de sentirte de esa manera. ¡Nosotras somos tus amigas! Las amamos por quienes son, y su te gustan las yeguas entonces está bien para nosotras. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, ¡Entonces por supuesto que te apoyamos!" Rarity dijo felizmente. "A pesar que debo admitir, esperaba que calleras por alguien con un toque más agraciado, pero no todo poni es yo supongo." Rarity rio.

"Oh haha… muy graciosa." Rainbow rodo sus ojos antes de caminar a Fluttershy, antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa, "Pero si no te molesta, fluttershy y yo estábamos en medio de algunos importantes asuntos de 'Relaciones'." Este comentario desencadeno un largo sonrojo de Fluttershy mientras ella intentaba esconder su rostro en su melena.

"Oh pero por supuesto. Que rudo de mí, iré yo misma a la salida." Rarity sonrió antes de encaminarse a la puerta. "Oh, y una cosa más Rainbow Dash."

"¿Si, que es?" Rainbow pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Es mejor que trates bien a Fluttershy. Ella es mi más querida amiga y odiaría ver que algo triste le pase." Rainbow miro a Rainbow por la esquina de su ojo.

"¿Estas bromeando? Preferiría perder mis alas antes de hacer algo que hiera a Fluttershy." Rainbow le sonrió a Rarity.

"Muy bien, te la dejare a ti entonces." Rarity asunto antes de iluminar su cuerno, y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"G- Gracias … Rainbow… significa un montón para mí." Fluttershy se sonrojo mientras hablaba tranquilamente.

"Hey, ¿Para qué son las parejas?" Rainbow sonrió antes de acurrucarse contra Fluttershy. "Ahora vamos, necesitamos terminar esta lista antes de saber una buena cita a la que llevarte." Rainbow rápidamente camino de vuelta a donde había colocado el papel antes de sentarse.

"¿T- Tu? ¿L- Llevarme… a una cita?" Fluttershy dijo sonando sorprendida.

"Bien sí. Estoy tomándome esto seriamente, así que es justo que sea yo quien te lleve fuera algunas veces." Rainbow tomo el lápiz antes de escribir en el papel de nuevo, "Además, quizás no sepa un montón acerca de ser melosa y romántica, pero requiere un esfuerzo de ambas partes ¿No? tu pusiste un esfuerzo, así que es mi turno ahora.

Fluttershy se sonrojo mientras una sonrisa vino a su rostro. "Supongo que tienes razón." Fluttershy felizmente camino hasta Rainbow Dash otra vez. Como sea, esta vez se sentó a un lado de Rainbow, acurrucándose conta ella. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara de Rainbow.

"H- Hey, eso da cosquillas." Rainbow rio mientras Fluttershy se acurrucaba aún más.

'Tengo la mejor novia.' Fluttershy pensó para si misma.

* * *

Y alli esta el ultimo cap de esta historia, -.- tarde un monton, pero ya al fin terminamos con la tradduccion de ella... TuT de pana esta fue una de las pocas historias de romance que me agradaron, 0w0 nada forzado, todo kawai y ademas gracioso... ¬w¬ el Sam de pana se luce con lo que hace.

0u0 en fin, esta historia fue una apertura... ¬w¬ para la historia a la que realmente queria llegar, xD señores, oficialmente anuncio que mas tardar tres o cuatro dias estare publicando mi contribucion para todos con el mes de octubre, ¬u¬ el silent ponyville 2.

TnT preparen las cosas esas que se supone que bombeen sangre para esa cosa, por que van a necesitar preparaciones...¬_¬ y una vez lo lean entenderan el por que diablos tantos de mis coment de que me da cosita con cada inicio de cap de este fic.

en fin, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, xD y no estaria de mas que pasaran por el perfil de Samrose en el fimfiction para agradecerle si les gusto la historia, 'ghost, pero no hablo ingles y el tipo habla es en ingles...' ¬w¬ nada pos, escríbanle en español, xD que se eche el polo de traducir el.


End file.
